


Far From Home, a Steven Universe fanfic

by LordKaiserthe1st



Series: Rose Redemption AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKaiserthe1st/pseuds/LordKaiserthe1st
Summary: Steven's new responsibilities as a Diamond place him in hot water when it appears members of his mother's former court had secretly began to set up the foundations of a new colony, much to his horror.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning at the Temple, the calm, crisp summer breeze quenching the heat of the morning sun. Seagulls cawed in the beautiful cloudless blue skies above, the waves of the ocean crashing along the shore. Within the Temple, meanwhile, it was mess of empty chip bags, candy wrappers, and soda cans. Steven’s bed lay unused, as below, a massive pillow fort stood out, the bed’s comforter converted to a makeshift roof.

Inside the fort slept Steven, wearing a set of yellow pajamas, quietly snoring and lying on his back. Connie, his close friend, dressed in a nightgown, had curled up to his side. Every few hours throughout the late night and early morning, Garnet and Pearl would pass by, thinking whether or not they should awaken them, before deciding against it. Pearl even taking the opportunity to snap a picture of the two together.

But soon enough, their peaceful slumber would be interrupted. As the smart tablet to Steven’s left glowed and beeped, signifying that someone was trying to contact them through a video call.

Steven churned, annoyed by the incessant noise and light, Connie raised her head, the left side of her hair revealed to be a tangled mess of knots. “Steven.” Connie said groggily, “your Mom is trying to call you.” 

Steven finally rubbed his eyes, looking first to Connie and then to his tablet. He reached for the tablet, answering the call. In moments, the face of Steven’s mother, Rose, took up the entirety of the screen.

“Good morning, baby boy!” Rose chirped. Connie giggled, trying to hide her grin. “Moooom.” Steven groaned, but later gave a faint smile. As much as he was embarrassed by his mother’s terms of endearment, he didn’t mind her verbal display of affection.

“Good morning, Mrs. Universe.” Connie chirped, as she yawned once more and stretched her arms. Rose took a moment to survey Steven and Connie’s surroundings, “So, what is this?” she asked.

“It’s a pillow fort, Connie and I made it last night for fun! It’s like camping inside.” Steven said excitedly. 

“Oh, Steven, that’s so cute! It certainly sounds like you two had fun together.” Rose said, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your rest, I was just eager to talk to you!”

“Mom, we talked just yesterday.” Steven said. Rose huffed in mock indignation as a response, “You mean I can’t talk to my sweet little Steven every day?”

“Steven, c’mon, you’re her baby! I of all people know that SOMEONE needs to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble!” Connie teased, feigning concern. 

Steven’s face turned a faint shade of red, feeling simultaneously flattered and embarrassed by their words. However, before the two could continue their verbal onslaught, from the corner of his eye he saw a brilliant spectacle of color illuminate the upper floor of his house.

“Steven, what’s that light?” Connie asked, shielding her eyes from the light.

Steven needed a moment to recall what this was, recognizing it as the Diamond communicator, a gift from Yellow Diamond. “Are the Diamonds trying to call us?” Rose inquired. Steven turned to her and shrugged, “I dunno, let’s see what they have to say.”

The boy scuttled out of the cubbyhole of the pillow fort before running up the stairs. He dug down and reached under his bed until the tips of his fingers tapped against the surface of the communicator. Finally having fished it out from under his bed, Steven carried it back to Rose and Connie, twisting it to activate. The communicator glowed and began to float as a large screen projection appeared before him.

The screen buzzed to life as the static finally cleared, a Pearl appearing on the other end. This was a Pearl that Steven did not entirely recognize. Her hair tightly combed back behind her head and tied in a neat bow. Her outfit, from what little Steven could see of it, looked to be a light pink overcoat, a hot pink Diamond insignia present on the outer flap. 

“Oh, what a pleasure to finally speak to you, my illustrious Diamond!” The Pearl said enthusiastically, crossing her arms over her chest, her hands overlapping to form a Diamond shape. Steven could now see the location of her gemstone on the top of her right hand. “We have been waiting with baited breath to finally speak to you!”

Steven turned to Rose, her expression that of extreme discomfort towards the Pearl’s salute, he looked back to face the Pearl, “Uh, hey, it’s really nice that you wanted to meet me, but you can just call me Steven.”

“As you wish, My Steven!” the Pearl responded, Steven sighed, ‘close enough’ he thought to himself. The Pearl continued, “We are delighted to inform you that the ground works for your new colony are expanding and we are eager to present our soon to emerge line of new Quartz gems for you!”

The Pearl’s words shocked Steven, “What!? I- I didn’t ask for a colony, who authorized this?”

The Pearl seemed flustered, clearly not expecting such a response from the half-gem boy. “N-nobody, my Diamond! We believed it would be in your best interests to begin the construction of a new colony to celebrate your return! Please! We did not mean to offend!” she pleaded.

Rose finally spoke up, “It’s… fine, but you must inform whatever gems there that they must cease the colonization process! How many Kindergartens are present and active?”

The Pearl flinched at Rose’s voice, as if not expecting to hear her voice, “Oh, well… only one at the moment, we are currently working on a special line of Quartz gems that we felt would be to your liking.”

"You have to tell them to stop!" Steven pleaded. The Pearl looked concerned, "I'm sorry, My Steven, I'm afraid they would not believe that such a strange command would come from their Diamond, not unless they told them in person, oh, the others will be so disappointed, I hope you can forgive us for our transgressions!"

“Never mind that! Tell everyone we will arrive shortly to end the colony. I know you guys are happy to have me, but if you’re really going to work for me then you can’t do things behind my back.” Steven said, hoping the Pearl on the other end would understand.

The Pearl nodded, “Understood, I shall inform the others of your arrival. We shall send you the coordinates shortly. Thank you for your time, your clarity.” In a few moments, the screen distorted and then dispersed. The communicator landing on the floor, its fall broken by a pile of discarded pillows.

“This is Yellow’s doing.” Rose said coldly, “I hoped after we talked that we had reached an understanding, I should have known she would do this!”

“Mrs. Universe, getting angry at the Diamonds isn’t going to solve this.” Pleaded Connie, “we need to get to that planet and stop that colony before it seriously damages whatever life that resides there!”

Rose sighed in frustration, and nodded, “Right, we can take my old ship, but I sincerely doubt it would be wise to bring only ourselves, we’ll assemble the rest of the Crystal Gems.”

“Well, Pearl said she and Garnet were going on a long mission tomorrow, but we can bring Bismuth!” said Steven excitedly.

Rose winced at the mention of Bismuth’s name, as she fidgeted with her hands in discomfort, Steven quickly realizing what he had done to make his mother so uncomfortable, “Oh, sorry Mom, I didn’t mean to make you upset like that…”

“No, no! Steven, it’s ok, I know she promised to be there for you more. If you wish for her to accompany us, then that is what we shall do.” Rose said.

Connie scratched her chin, thinking of suitable candidates to join them, “What about Amethyst? Has she come back from the Kindergarten yet?”

Steven shook his head, “No, and it’s been almost two weeks.”

Rose frowned as she held her head in shame, “I suppose it’s the least of what I deserve after what I did.” Steven looked at Rose. He hated seeing her like this. It always made him so upset to see his mom sit there and beat herself up. It felt like every other time they spoke, she was only doing so to apologize. 

He remembered being angry at her over Amethyst. About how she had accidentally taken control of her body and used her to be with Steven. But he had long since put his anger aside to reconcile with Rose. 

He knew he should not be upset at her for this, she was so much like him, she cared deeply about him and the gems, but he knew she was only hurting herself by remaining angry with herself.

He decided that after this was over, he would talk to his Mom about this. He felt a slight tug inside himself at the thought, knowing it would not be a pleasant talk, but a necessary one.

“Perhaps the Peridot could accompany us.” Rose suggested, hoping to change the subject.

“Yeah!” Steven chimed, “Maybe Lapis can come too!”

“What about Lars?” Connie asked, “He already has a spaceship.”

“I don’t think they would recognize it was us in the Sun Incinerator, and I promised Lars I wouldn’t distract him from getting back to Earth, he’s pretty desperate to get home.” Replied Steven.

Connie nodded in agreement, “Okay, I’ll let my parents know I’m coming with you to space, we’ll ask Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis to join us and go over our luggage.”

“Luggage?” Rose asked, sounding perplexed.

“Well, we don’t know how long we’ll be there, it may take a while to negotiate to the Colony’s termination.” Responded Steven.

“I understand.” Rose said, “I’ll be sure to contact you tomorrow, Steven, I want to be there to support you too.”

As the day carried on, Steven and Connie quickly assembled their supplies. Connie’s pack was stuffed to the brim with spare cloths, toiletries, books, and a first aid kit. Steven’s, by contrast, was packed with all manner of board games and handheld game consoles. Even their choice in snacks were starkly different. Connie’s bag being equipped with water bottles, trail mix, and jerky. While Steven’s had an assortment of sodas, chips, and candy bars.

After they had packed their bags, they left to meet Bismuth and Peridot at the forge. They could tell from the distant clangs that the rainbow-haired gem was already hard at work, the sound of Peridot’s endless boasting becoming more and more apparent as they approached the doorway.

“Hey there, little man!” hollered Bismuth, her right hand in the form of a hammer as her left held what looked to be a sword, “And you brought your friend too, great! Just the gal I wanted to see!”

She quenched the sword, turning around to obstruct it from view before placing it within a scabbard. As she turned back around to look in Steven and Connie’s direction, she quickly motioned Peridot to levitate the sword out of the way. The sword floated into Peridot’s hands, before she presented it to Connie, pointing the pommel towards her.

“Behold, human friend Connie!” Peridot blurted in unrestrained pride, “Marvel at the master piece that Bismuth had the pleasure of aiding me in forging! A new blade sure to make you forget about how Blue Diamond shattered your old one!”

Connie gave a nervous smile, as she was put off by her the bluntness of her words. Steven looked at the new sword, the pommel had a curved triangular shape made from what appeared to be a metallic green alloy. The guard, poking out from the top of the scabbard, was bent upward at an angle, giving the sword a more geometric look compared to the naturalistic motif present in his mother’s sword.

Connie wrapped her hands around the grip of the sword, and began to slowly pull the blade from its scabbard. She gasped at the full sight of the double edged saber’s full radiance, its lime green blade glistening from the light of the lava that flowed within the forge.

Stars formed in Connie’s eyes, “Oh, thank you so much, guys! I love it!” she shouted, rushing to hug Peridot, who squirmed in discomfort. Bismuth laughing as she watch from her anvil.

Bismuth’s attention finally turned to Steven, “So, what brings you here, bud?”

“I got a call this morning from a Pearl, she said she was part of an ongoing colony that was being constructed in my honor.” Steven said with concern.

Bismuth’s expression turned to shock, “What!?”

“Yeah, that was about my reaction.” Steven responded, “They said that they wouldn’t believe I’d want them to stop unless I came there in person, Garnet and Pearl said they are going on an important mission, and Amethyst is… busy… so we thought maybe you guys would join us instead?”

“Are the other Diamonds coming?” Bismuth asked cautiously. Steven shook his head, “No, they’ll only listen to me, they said they’re my gems.” He said, the words not quite sounding right.

Bismuth nodded in understanding, “Okay, but the Lapis Lazuli is gonna need to hear this from you.” She said plainly.

Steven agreed, he asked for Bismuth and Peridot to make their way to the desert to prepare Pink Diamond’s leg ship the following day, Steven handing Peridot the Diamond communicator to punch in the coordinates.

“Just don’t expect me to call you ‘My Diamond.’” Peridot said.

“Please don’t call me that.” Steven begged, clearly uncomfortable with the title still. Peridot nodded, “Good, then you can count me in.”

After a few more trips through the warp pad, Steven had finally reached his destination, the shores of Mask Island.

He surveyed the coastline, until eventually he found Lapis sitting peacefully by the shore, accompanied by a group of Watermelon Stevens. He chuckled at the sight of one handing Lapis a flower crown while two more could be seen a few feet away playing fetch with Pumpkin. The half-gem boy could hardly believe he was responsible for the existence of such beings. He remembered being so happy that Lapis could find a place on earth where she was at peace, surrounded by friendly faces. 

He heard the crashing of waves and looked out to the sea, viewing a group of Watermelon Stevens on surfboards riding along huge tidal waves, Steven turned back to see Lapis waving her hands to manipulate the water.

“Lapis?” Steven said, hoping not to startle her too much. But it was to no avail, the Gem shot out of her daze to turn to Steven, the waves in the distance collapsing. “Steven!” She said, a wide grin surfacing on her face, “It’s so good to see you!”

Before Steven could respond, she leapt forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. Steven smiled, “It’s good to see you too. But, I need your help with something.”

Lapis’ smile quickly faded, her look now that of worry, “Steven, what is this about?”

“A bunch of gems wanted to make a colony for me. I told them to stop, but they said I have to be there in person. The other Gems are busy, so it’s just me, Mom, Connie, Bismuth, and Peridot. I was hoping you would come with.” Steven said, trying his best to summarize all the important points.

Lapis held her arms, and looked anxious, “I… don’t know Steven, I guess it won’t be so bad with Peridot there, but that Bismuth…” 

“I promise, she won’t hurt you. And don’t feel like you have to go, I want you to choose.” Steven said, hoping his words would reassure her.

A few moments passed, Lapis looked back the shore, and then back to Steven. “O-okay.” She said, straining from her discomfort.

“Thank you, Lapis. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Steven said, hugging her legs, “We’ll leave tomorrow, we’re going to meet at Pink Diamond’s ship.”

The next day, the group had all assembled within Pink Diamond’s leg ship, each member ready to journey to the stars. Lapis, despite honoring Steven’s wishes, chose to keep her distance from Bismuth. The rainbow-haired gem’s attempts at small talk all but ignored. Thankfully, Peridot was more than willing to volunteer to act as their liaison, relaying what they wanted to say to one another for them over the course of the flight.

Connie was more than excited to stand by Steven with her new sword, even though she reasoned it would not be needed. However, before Steven could properly leave, he reach into his own backpack, pulling out his smart tablet. In a few moments, Rose appeared on screen. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Greeted Rose, “Do you have everything?”

Steven nodded, “Yeah, everyone’s here. Hey Mom, before I go… there was something I wanted to ask you, it’s really important.”

“Steven, is everything okay?” Rose said, concerned. Steven blushed slightly with embarrassment, “Could you… help be pilot this better?”

Rose, surprised by the question, was at a loss for words, “Well… uh. I suppose it might be a good idea to take baby steps before your running start? I… was never good with this thing.”

Steven, handing the tablet to Connie, began to take the first small steps. His movements were as awkward and as stilted as ever, summoning a giggle from Rose before Steven finally had gotten his bearings. Soon enough, after much trial and error, the Legs of the ship ran and finally jumped, launching into the vastness of space.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey on the ship was brief, but not unpleasant. Steven turned to see Peridot and Bismuth conversing behind him. Lapis’ unease towards the rainbow-haired gem clearly subsiding with Peridot’s presence. He could tell that she was choosing to stand by her as often as possible, especially around Bismuth. 

Connie had decided it would be good opportunity to get back into her rereading of Unfamiliar Familiar, she nearly screamed with excitement when Rose showed interest in the series. Steven smiled, and was reminded of when Connie had first told her of those books. He was always excited to be a part of something Connie was so passionate about. 

Before Steven’s mind could wander farther, he began to hear the sound of his ship slowing down, a display screen flashing in front of them. On the other end, Steven could see what he surmised to the sight of his would-be colony. “It would seem we have arrived.” Peridot stated plainly, “Was there ever any doubt that I would lead us astray?” she said, a smug look creeping across her face.

Lapis grunted, then laughed. Finding Peridot’s ego trip amusing. Bismuth only smiling and shaking her head. Connie quickly gathered her things before rushing to Steven’s side.

“Oh, you two look so cute together, she such a devoted knight!” Rose chimed, folding her hands together. Steven and Connie’s faces turned red, the other gems giggling behind them. Soon enough, the group was encompassed into a large Pink Bubble by the ship, resurfacing above.

Steven looked around. The sky above displaying neighboring worlds that almost completely overtook the view above, were it not for the swirling clouds that obscured them. The sunlight, thankfully, was very similar to Earth’s. Upon the plant’s surface, Steven could see a vast open field. Sparse plant life grew here, as the ground was parched and cracked, appearing almost like a giant pie crust. Small rivers and lakes decorated the corners of the expanse like veins. 

Towering Plateaus encircled the field, creating something of a bowl effect, cutting off the one chunk of land away from the outside. Despite Steven’s best effort, though, he could not decipher the location of this colony’s sole Kindergarten. “This is the sight of your colony?” Peridot asked, “I wouldn’t expect much from this place.”

“Why is that?” Asked Rose. Peridot scoffed, “Aren’t you supposed to be a Diamond? You should know that gem production is dependent on the quality of the environment the gem is made in. Although it’s not impossible to get a good share of adequate Gems from this planet, I would hardly think it worthy of building into a colony.”

“It… looks like Earth, but like if it was dead.” Lapis said coldly.

As Steven continued to look in front of him, he suddenly realized that he and his friends were standing within the shadow of something, something that was large.

He looked up again, seeing what he could only describe as something of an upside-down castle. Ornate carvings could be seen along the sides as it descended. “That doesn’t seem right.” Bismuth said, Steven turned to her, “why’s that?” She frowned, “You know the sky arena where Pearl trains you? I built that, I was one of the architects that made it for… Pink… this looks just like it, but I know they aren’t supposed to move, at least, not like THAT” Bismuth said, pointing towards the craft in of them.

“That is weird.” Connie responded, before turning to Peridot, “Do you know if you guys have anything like this on Homeworld?” Peridot shrugged, “Why would ever want a Sky Arena to move like that?”

Before long, the main level of the fortress met with the top of Pink’s ship. Here, Steven could see where the designs of the sky arena on Earth and vessel here began to diverge even more. The design was sleeker, more reminiscent of marble rather than the stone of its Earth counterpart.

A group of Quartz soldiers marched forth from the two winding stairways leading to Steven’s ship. Their gemstones a translucent purple and yellow, their appearance not unlike that of an Amethyst, but with yellow stripes and spots across their bodies. The Pearl that he had spoken to the day before walked forward before the group, saluting him. “Greetings, my Steven!” she said, “We are ecstatic to finally meet you in person!”

“Cool…” Steven said awkwardly, “Are these the Quartz gems you were talking about?”

“Oh, no! Don’t mind the Ametrine guards, they have been integral for the start of this colony.” The Pearl responded, “Although we have been hard at work on a very particular line of Quartz for you-“

“Enough, we need to see who’s in charge here.” Blurted Bismuth, “We all have gotten a good look of this place, and we don’t like what we see.”

The Pearl began to tense up once more, nervously, she replied, “Please, be patient. We were unaware of the potential for this colony as well, but rest assured, you’ll see it as well.”

“We aren’t going to hurt you, we just need to see who’s in charge.” Connie said, trying to help calm the Pearl’s nerves. Finally, she relaxed, “My Fire Agate has been the one guiding us. Come, I will take you to her. The others will be safe here.”

“What are you talking about? We’re coming with him.” Lapis said defensively. 

“I’m his mother and the former Pink Diamond, wouldn’t you Agate wish to speak with me as well?.” Rose said. The Pearl clearly shocked by what she was telling her. Steven nodded, “Yeah, I don’t think it’s too-“

“She specifically requested a ‘private’ conversation, although I suppose we can make an exception her.” The Pearl responded, pointing towards the tablet.

The other gems began to huddle defensively around Steven, Connie taking two large steps between Steven and the Pearl, “We. Are coming. With him.” Despite her smaller size, the harsh tone of her voice was enough to send chills down even his spine. The Pearl nodded, “V-very well.” She said.

The group all migrated to the floating fortress, as they made their way past the entryway into the interior, Steven could see the full spread of the arena floor below. The Ametrine Quartzes, as the Pearl had called them, could be seen sparring below, some of their fellow gems cheering them on from the sidelines.

As they walked across, they could finally see at the end a lone figure standing at the end of the platform, gazing out into the distance. He body, hair, and cloths were colored in alternating shades of glossy tan to burnt orange, her hair oriented much like the Pearl’s. Her uniform, similar to her Pearl’s differed from the presence of a half cape drooped over her left shoulder. When he stepped forward to speak to her, she seemed almost completely lost in thought. He cleared his throat, breaking her chain of thought. 

She turned to greet Steven, “Oh, how wonderful to finally serve you again, My Diamond.” She said, saluting her. Steven could see that her gem was placed on her right hand, same as the Pearl. Fire Agate smiled, but Steven felt there was simply something… off putting about the nature of her smile. It had a malicious edge to it, more like an animal baring teeth than a sincere gesture.

“You must be the one in charge of this colony.” Steven said nervously, “Look, it’s nice that you wanted to do this for me, but this needs to stop.”

“Please, for the sake of the life on this planet.” Rose pleaded.

Fire Agate snapped her gaze towards the tablet, the intensity of her stare causing Rose to squirm with discomfort, without breaking her gaze, she called to her Pearl, “Pearl, who is this?”

The Pearl calmly responded, “This one claims to be the true Pink Diamond the ‘mother’ to the one who possess Pink Diamond’s gem.”

“I see.” Fire Agate said plainly, “This is an interesting development, very well. We have what we need.”

Before Steven could asked what she meant, she snapped her fingers, and a horde of Quartz soldiers marched forward restraining both Lapis and Peridot. Lapis tried to use her hydrokinesis to free herself, but there was little water she had to work with. Peridot furiously kicked and fussed as she was lifted up by her hair. Bismuth managed to fight her way through a few of the guards, before stepping back as they approached with destabilizers. 

Connie used her smaller stature to maneuver through the bulky Quartz soldiers, charging at full force towards Fire Agate, her sword unsheathed. Fire Agate responded in kind, he Gemstone glowed, as a large Kite shield formed over her arm. It clashed against Connie’s sword with a thunderous clang. As she pushed forward, she took Connie’s footing and pinned her to the ground with her foot.

“Pity, I was expecting more.” Replied Fire Agate in disappointment, “I was hoping to shatter the Fusion, or maybe even your Pearl, but your half human spawn will do nicely.”

“Stop, please! Why are you doing this?” pleaded Steven. The Agate turned to him, “To settle an old score.” She said, pointing towards the tablet, “She would know.”

Rose looked confused, “Me? Why me?”

The Agate scoffed, “Of course you wouldn’t remember, a high and mighty Diamond wouldn’t concern herself with the lives of those under her. But I remember. I remember serving you loyally, in wanting to honor the Diamond I was made for. I remember nurturing and leading a squad of Quartz gems from their kindergartens.” Tears began to form in her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she continued, “I remember seeing those same gems that I cared for, that I was task with keeping safe die by your hand!”

Rose looked away in shame, as she seemed to recall what the Agate was saying.

“I watched good gems die while you cheered. I stood on the battlefield, my boots crunching from the shards of my fallen comrades. Every time I close my eyes… it’s like I right there, hearing the desperate cries of my fellow gems echo over and over through my head. For so long, I saw myself as a failure that living through such a horror was worse than death. And then, all these years later, it turns out the one person who I had to blame for my suffering, and the one who I was charged with pledging my eternal loyalty to, were the same person! And now that the Diamonds knew, they just wanted to bring you and your half human abomination back to Homeworld like it never happened!? That the turmoil and suffering I went through didn’t matter!?” The Agate’s composure began to break down, her mannerisms with each sentence becoming more and more exaggerated.

“I know Mom hurt a lot of gems during the war, but you don’t have to do this, we can all talk about this!” Steven said. The Agate, in response glared at him, and smacked him across the face, knocking him closer to the edge. 

“Agate, please! He’s just a boy!” Rose begged. Fire Agate turned to face her, "I want you to see this Pink, I want you to feel the same way I did when I watched my gems die. I might not be able to hurt you, but I know it will cause you more pain if I hurt him, and from where we are, let’s hope for his sake that the fall is enough to kill him.” Fire Agate said coldly, before striking Steven in the stomach. 

"Steven!!!" Rose shouted in desperation.

Steven gasped for air as tried to speak, but no words came, in seconds, he blacked out, stumbling back and tumbling off the edge into the ravine below.


	3. Chapter 3

When Steven had finally regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain. Pain all over his entire body, his head pounding as he tried to sit up. Every fiber of his being ached as he tried to pull the upper half of his body off the ground.

His vision was blurry, and his fingers felt numb. He heard almost nothing, no sign of Fire Agate’s flying fortress still looming above him, nor that truly anyone surrounded him. He felt relieved, he knew if anyone were to pursue him now that he would have been quickly apprehended. His vision clearing did little to help him, as he now saw that the sun had long set and the darkness of the night was in full swing.

He slowly lumbered to his feet, hearing the sound of bones cracking, as he winced at the ache of putting pressure on his legs again after his fall. Despite his surroundings being obscured by the dark, he tried to make out what details he could. He could, at best, make out the general shapes of objects. He tried to find a wall, something that would allow him to feel his way around, at least until the arrival of the morning light.

After stumbling to his right, he finally felt his hand touch the surface of a cliff. Slowly, he walked forward. To where, he wasn’t sure. Well, walk was generous. He figured it looked more like shambling. He was barely mustering enough strength to lift his feet off the ground and place them in front of him with each step. He tried to focus on other things, to distract him from the pain he felt throughout his body.

He thought about what the other Gems must be doing right now. He thought about Garnet and Pearl, likely busy on their important mission, completely unaware of his current state. He thought about Amethyst, who was likely having the time of her life, her thoughts busy with the desire to make up for lost time with the Famethyst. He thought of all his human friends, of Sadie, wondering if she and her band had been holding any concerts lately. He wondered how long he would be gone before his Dad would get worried. He thought about the friends he had brought with him. How they must all think he’s dead by now, how Connie must feel…

What would happen to them? Now that they more than likely believed him to be dead or at least dying, a thought not entirely far fetched, they would be at Fire Agate’s mercy. And if she wanted to stage this fake colony to get back at him, what would she do to them?

He felt a tear crawl down the side of his left cheek before he started to cough. Though he couldn’t see much, he could tell from the taste of copper that he had spit up at least a small amount of blood. He wondered what his mother must be doing. Most likely, feeling sorry for herself, but she would at least know he was alive somehow. He hoped that if she could tell the others the same, it would help ease his troubled thoughts.

Before his mind could register that he was no longer leaning against the rocky cliff wall, he tumbled once again. Until coming to an abrupt stop. His whole body continued to ache with pain as his thoughts grew darker. ‘Is this where I’m going to die?’ he said to himself, tearing up at the thought, ‘No, I can’t go like this, I can’t leave my friends… I can’t leave Connie… like this…’ He tried to muster his strength again, but his body was too exhausted, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier. Steven tried to remain conscious, warding off the desire to sleep. From above ground, he began to hear a faint noise. As time passed, it became louder and louder, until he could finally decipher what it was.

“Steven? Steven, where are you?” cried a voice. ‘Who was that?’ Steven thought. He waited to hear the voice once more. “Steven, please, answer me!” cried a familiar, soothing voice.

‘Mom?’ Steven thought. He wasn’t sure what to make of this, had she finally found a way to project herself in his mind? Had he suffered a concussion and was only hearing things? Was his desire for companionship causing his mind to imagine voices that weren’t there?

He knew it was most likely a trick, but in the hopes that his mother had finally managed to reach out to him, he tried to respond, but all attempts to form words were met with a tight pain in his chest, even breathing felt laborious to him. He wished that someone was here, someone who could help him. He didn’t want to be alone, he began to weep once more, breaking down at the thought of dying alone.

That thought continued to echo through his head, the sobering realization that he was truly alone. He yearned for someone to keep him company. He tried to use his astral projection to reach out to someone, anyone. But his body and mind were too exhausted from the fall.

What would happen? If he were to die, it was more than likely that his Mother would reform, how would she be able to explain this to the others? How would dad and the gems react? His mind finally began to break down from the stress, as he let his mind slip into a deep sleep. ‘I need to keep going.’ He said with determination, ‘I need to help my friends…’ 

When he finally awoke, he could faintly see the morning light of the sun, however obstructed by the clouds above. The important thing, though, was that he could see again. He tried to sit up once more, and though his body still ached greatly, the pain was more manageable. Carefully, he crawled out of the nook he had taken refuge in during the night, and just as carefully looked around. The sight becoming all too familiar as he saw a series Gem injectors along the walls. This was the Kindergarten that the Pearl must have been talking about, but none of the Injectors were activated and the entire Kindergarten was as silent as the grave. 

Steven could tell right away that these Gem injectors were different from the ones he had seen on Earth, beyond simply the lack of rust from several millennia of decay. He remembered Peridot mentioning that the new ones had a nicer finish, as these injectors possessed a sleeker appearance compared to older models found on Earth. 

“Hello?” Steven called out, his voice weak from lack of use. “Is anyone here?” He slowly exited the hole, looking behind him, he gasped in shock to see it was an exit hole. He looked along the entire Cliffside, seeing similar holes dotting the rocky surface of the ravine. He tried to count the number of exit holes present before losing count. He realized that the Pearl had said that they were busy creating a specific line of Quartz, but he still wasn’t sure what she was referring to.

Suddenly, Steven heard a set of footsteps from behind, something was coming towards him and fast. Wasting no time, he summoned another bubble around himself as he made a run for it, not bothering to look behind him. 

“Steven! Wait!” Steven heard the voice of his mother call to him, but he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him again, so desperate for company that he would imagine hearing voices that weren’t there.

Steven closed his eyes, he couldn’t be distracted by this. At the same time, he cried, wishing his mother really was here, even if it was through a tablet to help support him with her words. Just having someone to talk to after the time he spent alone was something he craved more than food, water or shelter. His brief time on this miserable planet had been truly grueling, and by now he would do almost anything to just talk to a friendly face.

Without warning, his bubble hit a boulder, causing him to strike the inside of the bubble and hit his head. As he fell to the ground, the bubble vanished. Steven tried to get his bearings, his vision blurry from the impact. His head throbbed in pain when he tried to summon a shield. So instead, he tried to play dead, and hoped whatever his pursuer was would buy it and go away.

“Steven!” There it was again, the calming voice his Mother, “Go away!” he cried, unable to tolerate another moment of hysteria brought on by his loneliness, “I know you’re not there! You can’t be!” Steven shouted, covering his ears.

“Steven… I’m right here.” She said, Steven felt something place a hand on his shoulder, he flinched in response, trying to focus on what was in front of him. He stared blankly, in utter disbelief at what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes, as if this were another trick of the mind, and again his vision did not change.

Rose stood before him, her form was that of the familiar, broad, and stout physique that she had grown fond of when she rebelled against Homeworld. Her hair still a massive cluster of pink curls. Her apparel, however, was different. Gone was the flowing white dress Steven associated with her, and in its place the typical uniform of a Quartz soldier, her midriff bare so as to show off her gemstone. A pink colored Diamond insignia was present on the center of her top. But the differences meant nothing to Steven, he knew who he was looking at. And he slowly realized that she was real.

“Steven.” Rose said, kneeling down to meet him at eye level, “I… I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you, believe me, I tried to reach out to you or your friends, but the first thing I made contact with was… this.” She pointed to the gemstone in her navel, as she swallowed the knot in her throat. “I… I didn’t mean to, I swear, I couldn’t do anything until I emerged, I…” before she could finish her apology, Steven already charged ahead, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Steven didn’t know if he was shaking more from the trauma or from the shock of seeing his mother in person.

“Mom…. You’re really here…” His voice trembled, finally breaking down from the stress of his isolation as he began to sob uncontrollably. Rose responded with her own hug, as she lifted him from the ground and held him close. She tried her best to comfort her child, cradling him in her arms, “Shhh, sweetie, it’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you, I promise.” She whispered.

Rose continued to try and calm Steven’s nerves as she wiped away his tears, she smiled, unable to contain how happy she felt knowing she was finally free to do so. “Mom, did you see anyone else pass by here? Did the others manage to get away? I don’t know what Fire Agate will do to them. I was so worried the other night, I… was beginning to think they might be...” Steven began to tear up again, as Rose placed her index finger over his mouth, “Shhh, Steven, you can’t help them by working yourself up like this, I haven’t seen anyone since I emerged. And I can’t project myself anymore. It’s like I’m anchored to this gem.”

Steven cocked his head in bewilderment, ‘Is she really saying all of this, or is she really just controlling a Quartz that emerged.’ Steven looked at her sternly, “Mom, I want to trust you, but… I have to check, if this is like what happened with Amethyst, well…” Rose looked shocked by what Steven was implying, but eventually her expression turned to that of acceptance. “Ok, sweetheart, but if you do find someone in there, I don’t know if you’ll be able to get me out.”

Steven took a deep breath, his gemstone began to glow, the light nearly blinding him and Rose. As Steven concentrated at the gemstone in front of him, he felt his surroundings disappear into a black void, surrounded by nothing, until finally all he could see was his mother standing before him. He looked around, trying to discern if there was another presence, another conscious mind, finally, he stopped and faced his Mother. “Mom, I don’t think you’re using someone else’s gemstone, you were the only person in there.”

Rose folded her hands together as she stared at Steven, perplexed by what he was telling her, “So… that means… I’m a Quartz now?”

Steven nodded, himself still trying to process the reality of it all, but before he could gather his thoughts, he felt his body leave the ground once more as Rose scooped him up into her arms, “Oh Steven, this is wonderful! I can finally hold you! We can truly be together! You have no idea how much I wanted this!” She said excitedly, kissing him on the forehead, “This is everything I ever wanted!”

Steven finally managed wriggle himself free from his Mother’s ceaseless grip, “Mom, let’s worry about that when we find the others, we have to find them and get home!” He winced at the sharp pain in his left leg as he plopped to the ground. Rose panicked and lifted him up into her arms carefully.

“Steven, baby, you’re hurt!” Rose said, concerned.

Steven smiled, hoping his positive demeanor, or at least, his attempt to emulate it would calm her, “It’s okay Mom, it’s not as bad as it was, I can walk.”

“Steven, look at me.” Rose said sternly. He looked up meet eyes with her, “Don’t argue with me. You’re hurt, I’m not letting you stand there and pretend to be alright to make me feel better. Your safety is far more important to me than my wellbeing. I can carry you. You’re my son, and as your mother, I know I have to keep you safe.”

Steven smiled once more, this time it was sincere, “Okay Mom, do you know where we’re going?”

Rose’s stern composure slowly faded to awkward confusion, “Uhhh, I’m… not really sure. For now, I should focus on getting us somewhere safe, at least until you’re all better. Then we can focus on saving your friends.”

Steven’s stomach gurgled, causing Rose to giggle, “Sounds like we better look for something for you to eat first. I have something for you.” She said. Steven saw that there was strap around her shoulder. As she let it slide down her arm, he could see it was his novelty backpack Steven had forgotten all about after his fall.

“I found it near my exit hole, it’s how I knew where to find you.” Rose said, handing the backpack to Steven.

Steven wasted no time in sating his hunger, as he quickly wolfed down two candy bars and a can of soda, paying no mind to the fact that it had long since gone warm. Rose only smiled, reminding him to pace himself and save more for when he was hungry again.

When he had finished, Rose grabbed his bag, insisting on carrying both him and the backpack until he was fully recovered. Finally, she spoke up “We need to come up with a plan to free your friends.” 

“We should try to get back to your ship.” Steven said, “Maybe we can contact the Diamonds.”

“We’re not going to tell Yellow and Blue.” Rose said bluntly. “They would not rest until every gem here was shattered to dust. There has to be a better way.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Steven admitted, “But we have to do something, we could maybe contact Lars and the Off Colors.”

Rose nodded, “We can do that. But you need to let me take care of this. Remember what they said? It’s my fault they’re after you. This is my problem, I should be the one to fix it.”

Steven frowned, “Mom, they chose to lure us here, they chose to hurt me. You can’t keep beating yourself up like this. You’re not responsible for their actions.”

“Please, Steven, you have payed enough for all of my stupid mistakes.” Rose pleaded, “Let me handle this.”

“…okay.” Steven said quietly, “But I’m coming with you, besides, I… don’t want to be alone.” He said quietly, picking at his fingertips. 

“Oh, sweetheart, what kind of mother would I be if I just left you here?” Rose said, hugging him tightly.

Steven laughed, still feeling the pain in his chest. Rose cradled him in her arms as she began to scale the rocky cliff. 

Steven had to admit that the thought of standing side by side with his Mother was more than a little surreal. ‘How is this even possible?’ he asked himself. He looked over his mother’s shoulder at the scattered exit holes. ‘Was this what they were doing? Making Rose Quartz gems? Why?’ he turned to face his mother, a childish grin on her face. He couldn’t help but smile in return, as if her optimism was contagious. 

However, his smile slowly faded after a moment of reflection, ‘If Mom was just one of these Gems, where are the rest?’


	4. Chapter 4

The day flew by quickly after Rose had reached the top of the cliff. She hung onto Steven tight as she leapt from one plateau to the next, clearly demonstrating her newfound Quartz strength. Though it did not take long to spot the Diamond Leg ship, both of them knew it would take at least another day’s trip to reach it. As nightfall approached once more, Rose and Steven surveyed their surroundings to find refuge, settling on a small cave along the face of one of the mountains. 

Though they had no kindling for a fire, Rose knew to activate light from her Gemstone to be able to see. And to keep Steven warm, she offered to let him sleep in her lap. Steven dug into his backpack for something to eat, pulling out a small box of snack cakes that he had forgotten that he packed. Despite Rose’s protests, he insisted on sharing some with her.

When he finally grew tired, he curled up by Rose and made himself comfortable. But before his mind could finally drift away into peaceful slumber, he wished to share some thoughts with his mother. Though since their first time meeting, the two had spent a great deal of time together, Steven still avoided conversing with her on certain subjects. Thoughts that had been lingering in his head for years.

“Mom, can I ask you something?” Steven said, sounding nervous.

“Of course, sweetie, what do you want to ask me?” Rose responded curiously. Unsure as to what was troubling Steven’s thoughts.

“Well, when we first spoke, you said that you were able to see my whole life through my… our Gem.” Steven said, “So… were you… there… that night I returned from the Human Zoo?”

There was no immediate response from Rose, he looked up to see her face. She looked deeply distraught with his question. Nearly a minute passed before she gave a proper response.

“Yes.” She said quietly, “I was there to see you enter my room, I heard every word you spoke to that projection of me. When you left, I felt like I couldn’t stop crying. It was that night I realized my worst fears came to pass.”

Steven raised an eyebrow, “Mom, what do you mean?”

Rose sighed, “Steven, when I was pregnant with you, I often thought about what you would think of me. I wondered if you would understand why I wanted to have you. I sometimes spoke with Pearl about what would happen if she told you about… who I used to be, and what it meant. But the thought of you growing up to hate me. To be resentful of me… it was too much. For all I knew, my life would end with your birth, and I had made my peace with that. That’s one of the reasons your father and I made that tape for you. But I was so scared that you would hate me for telling the truth. I never thought about how the lie would be so much worse. It was that night I realized what a horrible mother I truly was.”

Steven hugged Rose tightly, trying his best to comfort her, “Mom, I told you before, I don’t hate you. It’s just that… for most of my life, I didn’t know what to think of you. I never knew you, but everyone kept telling me how great you were and how much they wanted me to be like you. Some days… some days I thought maybe the Gems were angry with me that you weren’t there.”

Rose held Steven closer, as if to try and comfort him in return, Steven continued. “But then I found about all the things that you did that weren’t so great. Then it turns out you lied to everyone about who you were. I wouldn’t say I was angry. Maybe I was a little mad, but… you really did let me down.”

There was another long pause from Rose, Steven looked up again to see his mother’s face and saw tears form around her eyes. “Steven, be honest with me. Are you sure you’re better off with me here?”

Steven looked her right in the eye, a stern look on his face, and nodded, “Yes, I am. I was unsure at first what it would be like after our first talk. But after getting to spend time with you, even if it was just through that screen, I got to know what you were like. I knew you were trying your best to make me happy. That’s what’s so great about family, you don’t have to be perfect to be loved by them. You just have to try your best. I know you feel really bad about a lot of the things you did in the past, but if you never forgive yourself, you’ll just be hurting yourself and the people you love more. I try really hard to make you happy too, and I always feel bad when I see you just sit there and beat yourself up. Our time hasn’t always been pleasant, but I can tell that you really love me and the others. And I never regretted letting Bismuth give you that tablet.”

Stars formed in Rose’s eyes, her arms wrapping around Steven in tight hug, “Okay… I’ll try to be better. I love you, Steven.” She said.

Steven wiped his eyes and smiled, “I love you too, Mom.”

Rose finally wiped her tears away and grinned, relieved by her son’s kind words, “Now then, you should get some sleep, sweetheart, we have a long day ahead of us, and you need your strength for tomorrow.”

Steven nodded, “Okay.” 

That night, the two dozed off under the stars, Steven curled up snuggly in Rose’s arms. As the night later gave way to morning, Steven awoke to find his mother still gently snoring. He chuckled, amused by the thought of being the one to finally wake her up for a change. He leaned forward to nudge her shoulder.

“Mom? Mom, it’s time to get up.” Steven whispered. Rose groaned, her face covered in a mess of pink curls. Finally, her features surfaced through her hair. As she slowly began to rise from her slumber, she stretched her arms and yawned. She turned to face Steven, “Good morning, Steven.” She said, smiling.

They had gathered their things and shared a bag of chips for breakfast before setting out towards the ship once more. As the sun above sailed across the skies, they had finally managed to reach their destination at the foot of the ship. Steven looked around, hoping to find some sort of door or opening, before turning to his mother.

“So… how do we get in?” He asked. Rose continued to gaze towards the top of the ship, “I suppose we’ll have to climb. If you’re still in pain, I would be more than happy to carry you, sweetie.” Rose offered.

Steven looked once again towards the ship, the top of it being so high off the ground, a haze obscured its view, as though it were hiding above the clouds. “Let me see…” he said. He attempted to dig his fingers into the side of the craft. Though his arms were still sore, he was able to focus through the dull pain he felt in his body.

“You can do this, Steven! I believe in you!” Rose cheered. Though Steven blushed slightly, he still greatly appreciated his mother’s support.

Finally, the tips of his fingers broke through the surface. He smiled with success, and slowly did the same for his other hand before following with his toes as he began to scale the leg of the ship.

Rose squeed with excitement, “Steven, look at you go! I’m so proud of you!” Steven smiled as he continued to climb farther up, Rose following close behind. Although he was nervous, he knew it was wise not to look down. 

As they climbed, they soon approached the upper thigh of the ship before he could hear a faint noise to his right. He stopped to try and listen close to decipher what it was. It sounded almost like someone or something scaling the other leg of the ship. ‘What is that?’ he asked himself, ‘We haven’t seen any sign of Fire Agate, and how would she know we were here?’

The sound grew louder, soon he looked to the other side of the ship spotting the silhouette of a Quartz on the other end. As it came closer, it revealed itself to be a Quartz with pale, humanlike skin and a head of pink curly hair. ‘Mom?’ Steven thought. Shocked, he looked down, his mother staring at the Quartz in equal disbelief. As he looked back, he could tell the differences between the two quickly. This Quartz was leaner, her hair shorter as it only came passed her shoulders. As Steven looked, more Rose Quartz Gems began to appear, each varying in size and shape. 

Steven wasn’t sure how to react, ‘Why would they be following us?’ he asked himself. Before he could ponder more on the question, he saw a handful of Rose Quartz gems leap towards them, their expressions that of rage and determination. One barely managing to grapple onto the side of the ship before grabbing onto Steven’s leg.

Steven panicked, trying to kick himself free, but the Quartz held tight. She squeezed his leg, as he cried in pain. “Let go!” He screamed in desperation. The Quartz pulled harder on his leg, as though she were set on throwing him off the side of the ship. Steven clung for dear life, hoping his mother was not far behind.

He heard the clash of metal below, his grip tested as the ship shook. He looked down once more. Rose was surrounded by four other Rose Quartz gems. One plunging towards the ground, a crater present from where she had been.

“Leave my Steven alone!” Rose hollered, her Gemstone glowed as a shield formed on her right arm. As two more gems jumped down to weigh her down, she bashed them away with the edge of her shield. She grabbed the leg of another and heaved, prying her off the side before looking up to see Steven. 

“Steven, hurry!” she cried. Steven focused his Gemstone, summoning his own shield, digging the edge into the side of the ship for a better grip. He furiously kicked at the head of the Quartz, as she snarled with rage. He tried to ignore the likeness she bore to his mother as he finally freed his leg.

He desperately climbed to the top of the ship, noticing the approach of more Quartz soldiers along each side of him. As he reached the top, he was met with a swarm of angry Quartz gems. One charged forward, weapon in hand. However before she could strike, it was yanked away from Steven, as Rose threw her over the edge. She turned to look towards Steven, “Are you ready to show me what Pearl has taught you?”

Steven nodded, he raised his arms to his sides and concentrated on forming a spiked bubble around him. Once that was done, he began to run in place. His vision, already altered by the pink filter of the bubble, started to blur as the sphere gained momentum. Once he could barely make out the shape of his targets, he lunged full force into a cluster of gems with a loud thud. Some tumbled off the edge, others writhed in pain, and least a few were poofed from the force of the impact.

Steven sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. Rose cheering him from behind, “Steven! Look at you! That was incredible!” she said, picking him up in a giant bear hug.

Steven gasped for air, “Mom… air…” Rose realized her mistake and let him down gently. “Sorry, sorry sweetie, I… I don’t really know my own strength yet!” Rose said laughing nervously. 

Before they could celebrate further, Steven and Rose heard more gems approach from all around them. Rose turned to Steven, “Steven, get into the ship and call your friends, I’ll keep these gems busy.”

Steven looked at his mother nervously, but she smiled, “It’s okay, Steven, I can handle myself.” She turned to face another two Quartz gems, summoning another shield on her right hand before bashing them together, issuing a challenge to her combatants, “Ask yourselves! Is being here with me what you TRULY desire!?” She said, the intensity of her tone catching Steven off guard. He had never seen this side of his mother before. He shook slightly, thankful he wasn’t the one having to face her in such a state.

He raised his arms to his sides once again, another bubble forming. It carried him back into the ship in the center of the room. He tried to focus with his gem, trying to make contact with the Sun Incinerator. In moments, a screen flashed before him, the bridge to the ship appearing before him.

“Lars! It’s Steven, I need your help! Please!” Steven cried in desperation. Lars’ face was blank with shock, “Steven? Holy cow! You look like you’ve been in a car wreck! Where are you?”

Steven panicked, as he fiddled with the controls of the ship a light shined as a control console appeared before him. “Uh, I think I’m sending you the coordinates to the planet I’m on, please, come quickly!”

The sound of his mother’s battle with the other Quartzes could be heard below, a large dent bulging out on the ceiling of the ship. “What was that!?” Lars screamed, panicking. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Steven said somberly.

“I predict that Steven will be pushing the wrong button.” Chimed Padparadscha. Steven stopped, then chuckled. As he fiddled with the console, he turned to face the screen. “Okay, did that work?”

Lars looked to the Off-color Sapphire’s screen, “Okay, I think I have it, we’ll be there soon. Stay safe!”

“I will.” Steven reassured. The ship shook once more, this time with such ferocity to cause Steven to stumble to the ground. The screen in front of him flashed and fizzled out. ‘Was that Mom?’ he asked himself, worried if she was alright.

As he made his way to the surface of the ship again, he looked around him and saw a menagerie of Rose Quartz gems around him, all intact and bubbled. The ship itself was littered with dents and deep scratches, remnants of the skirmish that had occurred. Before long he found his mother, or at least, who he thought was his mother. He kept a distance from her, summoning a shield. He could see that she was exhausted as she slumped to the ground, panting heavily. 

“Steven?” She said, her voice tired and hoarse, Steven held the shield to hide his face. “H-how do I know it’s you?” He said, trying to sound bold.

Rose laughed and gave a warm smile, “When you were three, your father was busy at the carwash, and had Pearl come to pick you up from the babysitter. The babysitter had never met her before, and thought she was your mother. Pearl, glowing with pride, made no effort to correct her. She’s called you her baby ever since.”

Steven blushed with embarrassment as he lowered his shield, taking a huge sigh of relief, “It’s you.” He said. He looked around again, he could hardly begin to count the sheer number of bubbled gems. “I can’t believe you did all this…”

Rose stared at the gems, her smile fading, “It’s been a long time since I’ve fought like this, I… didn’t frighten you, did I?” she asked, her voice trembling. Steven shook his head, “You were great, you were a little scary. But in a good way, like a mama bear.”

She stood up, placing her arms on her sides, “Oh? So I guess that makes you my little cub, right?”

Rose’s form began to glow and shift into the form of a large pink grizzly bear as she hugged him tight. Steven laughed, “Thanks, Mom. Okay, I managed to get in contact of Lars, they said they’ll be here soon.”

“Good job, Steven.” Rose said reassuringly, reverting to her original form. “Now, we need to come up with a plan to free your friends.”

Steven scratched his chin in concentration. “How are we going to find them?” He asked, “Fire Agate’s sky arena could be anywhere.”

Rose sat down and crossed her legs, Steven hoping she would have a plan in mind. Eventually, her features lit up, “Steven.” She said, “She clearly made these gems to hunt you down, I could pass myself off as one of her soldiers!”

Steven nodded, “Yeah, maybe I could use the ship to get her attention too! What did you have in mind?” 

Rose smiled, a mischievous look in her eye, “Okay, here’s what we do…”


	5. Chapter 5

Connie watched helplessly as Steven tumbled over the edge of the sky arena.

“Steven!!!” Cried Rose, the screen on her smart tablet going to black.

For a few moments, Connie stared in disbelief, struggling to process the reality of what she had witnessed. Fire Agate turned to face her Ametrine Quartzes, “Well, that wasn’t too difficult.” The crowd of gems laughed, their uproarious guffaws near completely drowning out all other noise. 

Fire Agate continued, “We can now rest easier knowing we have avenged our fallen comrades, may the gems that have yet to come never know of the impetuous nature of our former Diamond!”

Connie’s blank shock began to twist into hardened rage. Taking advantage of Fire Agate’s distracted state, she lunged for her sword. Before she could reach it, however, she felt her body being lift off the ground by her shirt collar.

“This was the pathetic species that Pink favored over her loyal gems. It was this… thing she decided to create a Halfling spawn with. What she chose to serve as its protection. Your thoughts?” Fire Agate said boastfully. The some of the gems booed, others pointed and laughed at Connie’s expense.

Fire Agate turned to face her again, “I see they have spoken.” She said, punching Connie in the abdomen, dropping her to the ground. As she fell to the floor, she coughed and wheezed, her vision fading in and out as she tried to steady her breathing. The Ametrines cheering before Fire Agate called their attention once more. The Agate surveyed the crowd, her eyes meeting with Bismuth. She motioned for her guards to bring her forward, destabilizers poised and ready.

“I recognize you.” She said, scratching her chin. Bismuth only glared at her, baring her teeth and barely containing her own anger towards the opposing Gem. “Ah, I know where.” Fire Agate said, “You were one of the first Gems to join Pink in her rebellion to liberate Earth. Although, you were strangely absent for the final battle, I suppose you had second thoughts?” she teased.

Bismuth growled, before taking a deep breath. Her features relaxed, but her gaze did not change, “Yes, I was part of Rose’s rebellion, but… before the end of the war… she bubbled me away. She locked me away and told nobody.”

Fire Agate nodded in understanding, “So you of all Gems should understand our anger towards her. Our desire to settle old scores.” 

“Yes, the other gems here with me are ones who have been wronged by her too.” Bismuth responded, turning to Lapis, “I poofed that Lapis Lazuli during the war, when she was found by Homeworld soldiers, they mistook her for one of us, trapping her a mirror and questioning her until Homeworld left, leaving her behind.”

Lapis squirmed with discomfort as she looked away, “Is this true?” Fire Agate asked.

Lapis nodded, “I didn’t care which side won! I just wanted to get out of there! I just wanted to go home…” she said.

“If you want to avenge Gems who were victims of Rose’s actions, then you should let us go, it’s not like we can stop you now.” Bismuth reasoned. “Says you! Face me, you Clods! I’ll take you all down!” Peridot barked, Lapis desperately shushing her.

Fire Agate pondered for a moment, turning to her Pearl, then to her Quartz guards. Finally she spoke, “Very well, I will assemble my best guards to escort you to the nearest colony. You’re free to take your pet as well.”

Connie grumbled, trying to regain her footing, coughing with every breath. Fire Agate turned to her Pearl. “Summon my ship, I must stay and oversee the kindergarten.” Fire Pearl bowed, and departed. Among the mob of gems a handful joined her, carrying off the other Gems. Connie tried her best to follow, limping alongside Bismuth before being stopped.

“Oh, builder?” The Agate chimed, Bismuth turned to face her, “I very much like this sword. If you don’t mind, I believe I’ll be keeping it.” She said, holding the blade in her hand with a smirk.

Connie huffed, ready to charge forward again before being held back the rainbow-haired gem. “Easy there, little bruiser.” Bismuth whispered, “It’s not worth it.”

Before long, Fire Agate’s ship appeared over the horizon. Once it had reached the sky arena, the other gems boarded, Connie and company still being held prisoner. Without warning, the gems were quickly poofed into their gemstones with destabilizers and bubbled by one of the Quartz guards. For Connie, however, they were stumped.

Connie, not being a gem, could not be safely bubbled. Each of the Quartz gems gathered around, deciding who would keep watch until they reached their destination. Finally, one Quartz begrudgingly chose to watch her while the others took to the controls of the ship. 

The ship shook, Connie surmising from the sinking feeling she felt that they had now left the ground. She looked around, each of the Quartz gems busy operating the control consoles of the ship. She looked up, spotting the bubbles that held the other gems. She tried to think of a way to free herself, she knew Steven was alive, he just had to be. If he was alive, she needed be there and help him. 

She looked around the room, memorizing everyone’s positions before turning to her current captor, “So, what made you so lucky to have to babysit a human?” she said sarcastically.

“Quiet, organic filth!” snapped the Quartz guard, “We were given express orders to keep watch over you until we reach the colony, and if I were you, I wouldn’t be joking around.”

Connie raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Why’s that?”

The Quartz smiled, her wicked grin stretching to each side of her face, “Because once these new gems Our Agate has been working on emerge, we’re going to that pale blue dot you call home, and raise it to the ground. I lost five fellow gems in my facet to that miserable planet, so seeing it go up in flames is a fair enough trade off.”

Connie’s snide, snarky demeanor slowly faded, replacing it with horror and shock. ‘The other gems won’t be ready for anything like this.’ She panicked, ‘and she’s saying they’re making more gems!?’ She tried to imagine what something so destructive would look like. Without Steven to warn the Cluster, they won’t know what’s going on. Would the Amethysts even be able to hold them off? They had been staffing the human zoo all their lives, they likely had never seen combat. Pearl and Garnet won’t be able to do this alone!

She knew she had to find a way to get free, trying to think of something. After a moment, she lit up. She had an idea, an insane idea, but an idea all the same. Connie began to cough once more, the sound reverberating throughout the entire ship. Finally, her guard took notice, “What are you doing!?” she screamed.

“Your Agate… hit my… internal organs… too hard,” Connie said dramatically, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, “I’m afraid… I’m dying. Oh, woe was me to not die as befits a knight...” 

Her guard sighed and crossed her arms, “Oh my stars, fine! I’ll kill you, finally shut you up!” she said as she waltzed forward, raising her right fist.

Connie, wasting no time, leapt to her feet. Jumping off of the top of the Quartz’s head and grabbing hold of Bismuth’s bubble. As she landed, she squeezed at the sides of the bubble, the gem falling into her hands as it popped.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” hollered the Quartz angrily. Connie only smiled in response as Bismuth’s gemstone glowed behind her.

In an instant, the rainbow-haired gem emerged, shifting the shape of her hands into hammers.

“Don’t underestimate Earth!” Bismuth cheered, charging forward. Two Quartzes tried to flank her, each readying their destabilizers, before Connie charged towards one. Though the electrical current made Connie’s muscles tense, she fought the pain as Bismuth pummeled the gem, forcing it to poof. Once she had gotten hold of the discarded destabilizer, the duo made short work of the crew with Bismuth causing a distraction as Connie poofed each gem. 

Soon, the entire ship was clear, Bismuth taking the time to bubble each gem. “I see why Pearl likes having you for a pupil, you’re a heck of good soldier!” Bismuth blurted, patting Connie on the back and knocking the wind out of her.

“Thanks ma’am.” Connie coughed, smiling, “Ok, let’s get the others and head to the main bridge of the ship!”

In moments, Lapis and Peridot were freed, Peridot grumbling in annoyance for not being able to join Connie and Bismuth in their battle for control of the ship. “Never mind that!” Connie said, “Do you know how to land this thing?”

Peridot scoffed, “Of course, I was a Homeworld technician before defecting. I should be able to handle operating this craft with minimal difficulty. You may praise me once we are safely on the ground!” 

“B-but… Steven… is gone.” Lapis whimpered, her voice trembling from her attempt to hold back her tears, “What’s the point in coming back?”

“Steven is alive.” Connie protested, “I know he is, we have to go back and find him, who knows what kind of trouble he’s in!”

“How do you know he’s still alive?” Lapis asked. Connie took a moment to think of a proper response, “I… just do, and if he was still alive, wouldn’t you want to do everything in your power to help him?”

Lapis nodded, a faint smile shown across her face. Once the group had gotten to the ship’s main controls, it took little time for Peridot to begin their safe descent. But as they further approached the ground, Connie could hear the faint sound of footsteps from behind her. Carefully, she followed them, destabilizer at the ready. Once she had located the noise, she turned the corner, only to see Fire Agate’s Pearl cower before her.

“N-no, please!” she pleaded, “Don’t hurt me! I wasn’t the one who killed your Diamond!”

Connie glared, holding her weapon out, “You still helped Fire Agate, and you knew what she was going to do once we got here.” She said, “How are you any less guilty?”

“P-please!” she begged, “I was given to my Agate to help cope with her troubled mind. Yellow Diamond saw her as such a valuable asset, she didn’t want her to loose herself once the war was over. I tried everything to help make her feel better. She… she’s always been so kind to me, and I with her. I know she just wanted to seek closure for what Pink Diamond did!”

Connie hesitated, holding the destabilizer to Fire Pearl’s head. After a few moments to reflect, she lowered the weapon. “I’ll leave you alone if you can answer one question.” Connie said, her glare disturbing the Pearl, “one of your guards said they’re planning to launch an attack on Earth, is this true?”

The Pearl sat in silence for a minute before nodding, “Y-yes.” She said, “After the gems in our kindergarten emerge.”

Connie’s curiosity, having yet been sated, pressed further, “What’s so special about these gems? What kind of gem is Fire Agate working on!?” Connie demanded. The Pearl stammered, “R-rose Quartz! She’s making Rose Quartz gems!”

Connie couldn’t believe what she had just heard, “Rose Quartz gems? But, why?” she asked. Fire Pearl cleared her throat, “She thought it would be fitting… to see Earth destroyed by gems that bore the likeness of the one who fought to protect it.”

Connie processed what she had been told, ‘Steven isn’t going to have any context for this. He’s going to flip out when he sees a gem army that all look like his Mom.’ She tried her best to think of a plan of action, a means of stopping this before it could reach Earth. But first, she knew getting Steven was top priority. She raised the destabilizer again towards Fire Pearl, “Lead us to the Kindergarten, now.” She said coldly. The Pearl shook in fear, as she smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Of course!” she quickly blurted.

Carefully, Connie escorted the Gem to the others. Bismuth thinking the idea of creating Gems for such a singular and vindictive purpose to be sickening. Lapis was naturally worried at the prospect of Steven being left helpless before a mob of angry gem soldiers. Peridot, however, admired the creativity Fire Agate employed, at least, until Lapis shared a word with her privately.

They bounced back and forth with different plans, Lapis and Connie voting to help Steven right away, assuming he was still alive. Bismuth and Peridot suggesting to contact outside help.

“Not that we can’t handle this threat, what with my brilliant leadership, but I much prefer to better our chances of success.” Peridot deduced.

Bismuth however, had a slightly different idea, “Everyone, I know this isn’t a pleasant thought, but I feel we should look at every possibility. And to be honest, I don’t think Steven would have made it.” The entire bridge of the ship was struck with a deafening silence. Bismuth continued, “I understand everyone here cares about Steven and so do I. But we need to go back now and get help, at least then… we don’t waste time. And right now, how we use our time is important.”

The others only continued to stare in stunned silence. Finally, Lapis spoke up, “So what? We just give up? Leave him to die!?” she cried, her voice cracking from the tears forming in her eyes. Bismuth tried her best to defuse the tension, “No… it’s just… I know you all have a lot of faith in Steven. But let’s be honest here, he’s half human, he’s not like the rest of us. And wouldn’t Steven want to help as many people as he could if he were in our position?”

“He’d come back to help us, even he did think we were dead!” Connie snapped, “We can’t just leave him here!”

“And we can’t just sit here and debate this while that crazy Agate could be gathering her troops to march an assault on our home! Don’t think this is easy for me! I care about Steven too!” Bismuth retorted.

Lapis, shaking with barely contained rage, marched in front of the rainbow-haired gem and looked her in the eye, “I AM NOT LEAVING STEVEN AGAIN!!!” she shouted, Peridot trying her best to calm her nerves.

The group continued to argue, as tempers flared and accusations of apathy on Bismuth’s part were thrown about. As their bickering became more and more heated, Fire Pearl seized on the opportunity, dashing from Connie’s range, grabbing another discarded destabilizer and jabbing it into the control console.

The ship went dead silent. Lights flickered, and soon the entire vessel went completely dark. In moments the gems and Connie were overcome by a sense of weightlessness as they floated up, becoming pinned to the ceiling of the ship. Connie, in desperation, reached into the contents of her backpack, fishing out two water bottles. Loath as she was to waste a precious resource, she knew there was no other option.

“Lapis!” she cried out, the blue gem nodding in understanding as Connie tossed the water bottle to her. Lapis wasted no time in using her resources to her advantage. Her water projection slicing through the hull of the ship like a blade. In seconds, a perfectly circular hole was formed, the air pressure forcing the occupants of the ship to be pulled out into the open air.

As the ship finally crashed, Lapis scrambled to grab hold of the others, holding them aloft in the air as the craft exploded upon impact with the ground, shards and other assorted debris flying in all directions. Connie was at least thankful none of the gems Bismuth bubbled were still onboard.

Slowly, she carried the others back onto solid ground, Bismuth quickly grabbing hold of Fire Pearl, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” she screamed. The Pearl trembled, cowering before the rainbow-haired gems intimidating stature, “I-I couldn’t allow you to jeopardize my Agate’s mission!” she said, her voice breaking from her panicked state, “My goal is only to help her, I couldn’t allow you to stand in the way of that.”

Bismuth stood there for a solid minute, her expression that of seething rage. In the blink of an eye, she socked Fire Pearl in the face, the force poofing her instantly. Before finally bubbling her, Bismuth rubbed her forehead in frustration.

The other gems took a moment to calm their nerves, the stress of the ordeal having worn them out. Lapis choosing to take her and Peridot a considerable distance from Bismuth until their tempers cooled. After their respite, Connie finally approached the rainbow-haired gem. The other two gems following close behind. By now, the sun had all but fully set, the crimson light above fading into black.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” She said, “It’s just… I-“

“No, Connie, I’m sorry.” Bismuth said, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I… just wanted to do the right thing. I know everyone is scared for Steven, I am too. I am terrified that he could be out there right now, all alone or even with an army of killer gems” tears streamed down the sides of her face, “I didn’t want us to be distracted by Steven when our family and our home were at stake.”

The group stood in awkward silence, unable to make proper eye contact. Finally, Lapis spoke up, “It doesn’t matter now, looks like looking for Steven is the only viable plan left.”

“So it’s settled, we leave to search for Steven tomorrow morning!” Connie announced triumphantly as her stomach began to growl.

“Why is your abdomen snarling at us?” Peridot asked. Connie laughed nervously, “That’s probably a good sign that we should set up camp. I know you guys will be fine, but I need to get some rest before tomorrow if I we’re going to look for Steven.”

The other gems agreed to aid in setting up camp. Connie meticulously assembling what she thought would be most essential. With Bismuth’s help, they converted old pieces of the ship along with some of the blankets she had packed to create shade above her sleeping bag. She had also made sure she would eat before bed, making sure not to consume more than she thought she would need to survive. She wondered if perhaps there were any plant or animal species that lived here that could potentially provide sustenance, if the need ever arose. However, she worried that by doing so, that she would be exposing herself to all manner of alien pathogens and unknown diseases. 

Though the dried fruit and jerky satisfied her hunger, her thirst only worsened. She sifted through her backpack to search for something to quench it, until she remembered that she had sacrificed them for Lapis to use. She sighed, annoyed that they would have to now search for both Steven and for a source of clean water. She looked around, hoping they crashed near one of the narrow rivers they had spotted upon their arrival. However, as she gazed out, all she could see was open wasteland, with only sparse patches of short grass.

“Looking for something?” Someone asked from behind. Connie turned, seeing Lapis standing, a full water bottle in each hand. Connie smiled, “Hey, thanks!”

“Yeah, I know that humans needed water, so I made sure to keep these after I got us down safely.” Lapis said, as she walked forward to take a seat next to Connie. She gazed out into the open expanse before her, “That was some pretty quick thinking.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Connie responded. Lapis gave a faint smile, disappearing as she continued to gaze outward.

“You’re still really worried about Steven, aren’t you?” Connie asked.

Lapis nodded, “Are you… sure that Steven is okay?” she said nervously.

Connie laughed, as she looked out into the night sky, “Lapis, I have been Steven’s best friend for a little over two years now, and since the day I met him, I have seen this boy slashed, beaten, burned, bruised, electrocuted, thrown into space, and stumble in and out of a state of his own overwhelming sense of guilt. After he crash landed outside his house from a spaceship, he refused to talk to me because he was more worried about ME freaking out than HIM being in physical danger. He’s a total dork, but he’s tough.” She said wistfully.

Lapis smiled, “You sound like you really care about him.”

Connie smiled in return, her cheeks red, “Yeah…”

Lapis chuckled, “You really like him, don’t you?”

Connie blushed harder with embarrassment, “We’re… just really good friends.”

Lapis snorted and laughed in response, “No, no. Steven and I are really good friends. The way you talk about him, though… it’s different.”

Connie grinned, “Oh? How do you know? Is it because it’s like how you see Peridot?” she teased.

Lapis blushed in response, shifting her eyes nervously, “H-hey, let’s not change the subject!” she said.

The two of them laughed, Connie hoping their banter would help ease Lapis’ anxiety. The gem turned to leave before stopping, “Connie?” She said, the human turning to face her, “Thanks.” Lapis gave a faint smile before finally departing.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie made sure to awaken early, eager to make the trek to locate her friend. The navigational systems of the ship, thankfully, had managed to survive largely intact. With that and Connie’s compass, they charted out their path.

The march across the open plain was grueling, as the sun beat down upon her. She envied the gems around her, grumbling as she saw them untroubled by the unyielding heat. By nightfall, they had finally managed to reach the location to Fire Agate’s kindergarten. Although Connie appreciated the shade, she found her new surroundings to be deeply unsettling. 

To her recollection, she never recalled Steven taking her to see a Gem Kindergarten before, or if he did, it was not for very long. Human shaped holes dotted the sides of the walls along either Cliffside. Machines that bore an uncanny resemblance to the illustrations of a Bacteriophage clung to the sides like dormant insects. It felt as though the skies above were darker, what little wind there was kicking up the dust from under Connie’s feet. Steven had mentioned visiting a Gem Kindergarten once before, and feeling uneasy and over taken by a haunting feeling. Connie finally understood what he meant.

“This is incredible!” chimed Peridot, as she scampered throughout the area like a small child in a toy store. “Peridot, what are you talking about?” asked Lapis.

“Look at it!” Peridot said excitedly, “From what I can observe, not a one of these exit holes are flawed! They may not be perfect, but there’s not a dud among them!”

“I guess without having to worry about a whole colony, Fire Agate must have had time to carefully observe the formation of each individual gem.” Bismuth said, squirming at the sight of a gem injector, “Her Pearl called it a goal, but this… this is an obsession!”

“Who cares!?” Lapis blurted, “We need to find Steven! If they’re all out now, who knows what horrible things they could be doing to him!”

The others agreed, spreading out to different corners of the Kindergarten to investigate. The setting sun making visibility a problem for Connie as she sifted through her backpack for a flashlight. She scoured as much of the area as she could, finding the absence of much light in such a bleak place doing little to help the ambiance of her surroundings.

As she scanned the ground, she saw a dry patch of crimson, inspecting it closely. “Everyone, I found something!” she said as she called the gems. Bismuth made an audible gasp upon recognizing the splatter. Lapis hyperventilating in panic while Peridot held her hand to calm her. “Well, this couldn’t have been the point of impact. So he’s alive, but hurt.” Connie deduced.

They followed the trail, among the speckles of blood, they could see the faint remnants of footprints. As they walked along the trail, they noticed it stopped beside one of the Kindergarten’s exit holes. They shined their light into the chasm, showing it was still empty.

“Do you think they got him?” Bismuth asked. “Because I swear, if they hurt him, I’m gonna make them sorry!”

Lapis turned to look at the rainbow-haired gem as Connie tried to find a new clue to Steven’s whereabouts, “In that case, you’ll have to get in line.” She said, “Fire Agate should have known how many enemies she’d be making with this.”

“Especially me!” Peridot exclaimed, summoning a giggle from Lapis.

Connie continued to scan the ground level of the Kindergarten, looking for any more clues to what had become of Steven. Upon being called by Lapis, she saw the gem had discovered two discarded candy bar wrappers and an empty soda can. ‘Okay, so he must have found a way to avoid the Rose Quartz gems here.’ She thought. She looked around either side of the Kindergarten, noticing a peculiar detail with the one of the rocky cliffs. She investigated it further, noticing a pattern of indents that crawled along the side of the wall. ‘Are these… Steven’s?’ she asked herself. She knew Steven was strong, just how strong she wasn’t certain, but he would be strong enough to do something like this. She stretched out her hand, her fingers just barely reaching each of the tiny indents into the rocky surface. This couldn’t have been Steven, whoever did this was someone much larger.

It did not take long for the other Gems to scale the cliff themselves, Lapis using her wings to fly straight to the top, Peridot in her arms. Bismuth climbing it in a similar fashion to the mysterious gem. As they reached the top, they looked around on all sides, spotting Pink Diamond’s leg ship in the distance. 

“You think those gems would go for the ship?” Connie asked.

“Why would they go for the Diamond ship?” asked Lapis. 

“Likely commandeer it, but it’s not like they’ll get very far without Steven’s gem.” Peridot retorted. 

“I didn’t notice any other set of hand prints along that wall.” Bismuth said, “Why would just one gem divert from the others?”

Connie pondered for a moment, trying to piece together the most logical course of events. Finally, she concocted together a hypothesis. Steven landed, and was severely injured. After the gems emerged in the Kindergarten, he played dead until they left him. Afterwards, he spent the night in one of the exit holes for shelter, consuming the soda and candy before leaving. There, he was spotted by another gem that emerged later and was taken into the direction of the leg ship to use as a means to launch a stealth assault on the Earth. 

“We need to get to the ship. Now.” Connie said. 

“That’s easily a two day trek, unless you want to skip sleep to just barely do it in one.” Responded Bismuth. 

Connie turned to face her, “Then that’s what we’ll do. Lapis, can you get us over there?”

Lapis at first looked concerned at Connie’s statement, but nodded. She looked out to the ship, eyes narrowing. “Yeah, I can get us there.” She said.

The blue gem hoisted Connie off the ground, releasing her wings with her gem as she quickly glided across the mountain tops. Bismuth, however, chose to follow close behind as she leapt from plateau to plateau, Peridot clinging to her and screaming for dear life.

Connie tried to focus, to stay awake. She gazed out towards the ship, shaking her head when her vision got blurry. Finally, however, her exhaustion gave out, as she peacefully dozed off in Lapis’ arms.

Her rest was finally interrupted by the gems, Peridot pestering her while Lapis giggled. “Hey, give her a break.” She heard Bismuth say, “The last two days have been hard on her.”

She opened her eyes, seeing that she was surrounded by the gems. “Finally.” Peridot whined. Connie blushed with embarrassment, realizing that she had fallen asleep in the time Lapis carried her. She turned to face her, ready to apologize, but Lapis raised her hand to silence her, “it’s fine.” She said, “You’ve been really pushing yourself to help Steven. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Connie smiled, as she looked to see the gems standing at the base of the ship, around her were craters and crevices baring humanoid shapes. The sight would have almost been comical were it not for the gemstones that had been bubbled within. Connie could tell from the coloration of the bubbles that these were not made by any of the gems in her group, as the bubbles bore a hot pink coloration.

‘Steven must have bubbled these.’ She realized. She knew this should not have been such a shock to her. She and Steven had been under Pearl’s tutelage for some time. It would only make sense that he would at least know to defend herself. But as she looked around, she saw more and more markers of a grizzly battle having taken place. The legs of the ship peppered with holes, cuts, and scuff marks. She couldn’t help but levy some level of pride for Steven. 

Her thoughts were later interrupted by a low rumbling noise as the ground shook beneath her. “Wait, do you guys hear that?” asked Bismuth. Her answer came as the ship lit up in a blinding display of light. The intensity assailing their eyes as their ears rang with an indescribable noise. 

For a minute, all Connie could see was white, and her head ached from the assault to her senses. As her perception finally cleared, she could see what she could only describe as a fireworks display towards the top of the ship, the misty haze above doing little to obscure the dazzling display of color and sound.

“What is that!?” she shouted, scarcely hearing the sound of her own voice. “Steven must have activated the ship’s signal flares!” exclaimed Bismuth.

“Its what!?” screeched Peridot, either from confusion or her own temporary deafness. “Signal flares!” screamed Bismuth, “In the event that the ship would be in danger, Steven must have found a way on board and signaled for help!”

“He must know we’re here somehow!” shouted Lapis, “We need to get to him now!” she sprouted her wings once more, taking flight at blinding speeds towards the top. Bismuth rushed to grab hold of one of the legs of the ship, Connie and Peridot grappling onto the rainbow-haired gem as she clambered up the side hastily. As they came closer to the top of the ship, Connie began to notice a large shadow encroach upon them. She looked up, noticing Fire Agate’s sky arena approach the edge of the ship. 

The three of them were as silent as the grave, unsure if the craft had noticed them as it loomed beside the ship, “Wait! Where’s Lapis?” Peridot whispered, scurrying to gain a better vantage point to find her. Finally, she spotted her. “There!” she cried, as the others shushed her. Connie turned to see where she was pointing, sighing in relief that is appeared she was just out of the arena’s field of view. She tried to motion the gem back as Bismuth scuttled along the side of the ship, hoping to continue their climb out of view.

Lapis carefully maneuvered her way to the others as they made their way to the top, Connie and Peridot just barely peeking over the edge to see what was occurring, Connie making an audible gasp at what she saw. Her fears about the Rose Quartz gems Fire Pearl had told her about were seemingly confirmed. The gem she saw was the spitting image of Rose Quartz. Her hair a gigantic bushel of hot pink curls that drooped down along her back almost reaching the ground. Her physique was identical to Steven’s mother as well, tall with a broad and stout build. Her outfit though diverged traumatically, trading out the white flowing gown Connie had always seen her in for one reminiscent to the uniform Jasper once wore. In this case, however, the orange and yellow exchanged for differing shades of Pink. And while Jasper’s uniform seemed to be all one piece, here, it was separated to show off the Quartz’s gemstone on her midriff. 

Connie shivered a bit, she couldn’t imagine the whirlwind of confusing emotions Steven would be going through if he had seen something like this. She knew Steven’s thoughts on his mother had always been complicated, but to be hunted down by something that bore such an uncanny likeness to her? She worried over how overwhelmed he must have been. Her mind raced with images of Steven running scared, desperately trying to call for help while this thing pursued him like a wild animal.

Connie’s thoughts were interrupted as she saw Fire Agate march forward towards the Rose Quartz gem. As she approached, she saw the Quartz gem violently take hold of something beside her, yanking it forward. Steven stumbled forward, he appeared beaten and bruised, his body covered in scrapes and scuffs that were covered in dried blood. His clothes were torn and dirty, revealing his gemstone, she could tell from his expression that he was scared, likely terrified of his current situation.

“My… Agate, I have captured… Pink Diamond.” Stammered the Quartz gem. Holding him aloft by his wrist. The Agate glared at him, eyes narrowing before spitting in Steven’s face. Strangely, Connie couldn’t help but notice the Rose Quartz gem’s features harden slightly upon seeing that. It looked almost as if she were exercising… restraint?

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet!” she hissed, “You may have survived, but now that means my gems can have a chance to… voice their grievances.” She said, chuckling.

“Please, we don’t have to fight! I’m not my mom, I swear!” Steven pleaded, Fire Agate’s laugh only continued, “Oh, I’m well aware.” She said, bending down on one knee to gaze into Steven’s gem “But you bear her gem. And if she can indeed see me in there, I will take satisfaction in meticulously killing the one thing she loved more than anything.”

Connie shuddered at her words as she ducked back down, trying to process everything she saw in a quiet manner. “Steven’s in trouble.” Was all she could say as her mind raced with a whirlwind of thoughts. 

“Then let’s not waste any time.” Bismuth growled, turning one of her hands into a hammer. “Here’s what we do. Lapis, you swoop in and get Steven. Peridot, distract them. Connie, you’re with me.”

Connie nodded, as the group got ready to spring into action. In the blink of eye, they charged forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven tried his best to ignore the still ever present pain in his arm as his mother tugged it to face Fire Agate. He made sure to warn his mother to ignore any response he would have to pain, else it would compromise their cover. 

“My… Agate, I have captured… Pink Diamond.” Rose said hesitantly, he could only imagine how surreal it must have been for his mother to conjure such words. Fire Agate glared at him, spitting at his face. He could feel his mother’s grip tighten as she tried her best not to retaliate to such an offence. Steven warned her that she might do something like this. That she would have to keep playing her part no matter how much it pained her to see him in danger.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet!” Fire Agate hissed, “You may have survived, but now that means my gems can have a chance to… voice their grievances.” She said, chuckling at the thought. He looked up to see his mother, noticing that she was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the Agate’s words. He knew he had to do something to divert The Agate’s attention away towards him. He had to give her credit, so far, she was selling it.

“Please, we don’t have to fight! I’m not my mom, I swear!” Steven said, trying to make himself convincing, Fire Agate’s laugh only continued, “Oh, I’m well aware.” She said, bending down on one knee to gaze into Steven’s gem “But you bear her gem. And if she can indeed see me in there, I will take satisfaction in meticulously destroying the one thing she loved more than the Earth.”

Steven’s skin crawled from her words as his mother finally spoke up. “My Agate, permission to place him with the other prisoners?” she said, trying to make her voice gruffer and raspy like that of a typical Quartz. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Replied Fire Agate, “I had the lot of them all escorted by my Pearl to the nearest colony, just leave him to the tender mercies of the Ametrine guards. They’ll know what to do.” She said with a smirk.

‘What!?’ Steven thought, ‘Great, now what do we do!?’ He tried to rack his brain with a new plan, hoping his mother would know what to do, or at the very least would be willing to fight their way out again. 

Steven looked up once more, his mother looked understandably nervous. A line of sweat trickling past her forehead as she march towards the Sky Arena. “Wait.” Fire Agate said, blocking Rose’s way with her arm. “Where are the other Rose Quartz gems?”

‘Shoot! We didn’t think about that.’ Steven panicked, ‘Mom, please come up with something! You’re a good liar- wow that was poorly worded…’ he thought.

“Uhhh.” Rose stammered, trying to find the right words to say. As Rose started to come up with a response, Steven felt himself being yanked from her grasp as he was lifted into the air. From the corners of his eyes, he could see a set of translucent blue wings.

“Lapis!?” Steven exclaimed, the gem hugging him tightly. “Steven! I’m so happy you’re okay!” she cried.

Steven stared down below as he saw Bismuth charge forward towards Fire Agate, Connie right beside her. Peridot leapt towards Rose, clinging to her head and blocking her eyes. Rose thrashed to pry the small green gem off as the other two, Bismuth trying to use her superior size to overpower the Agate while Connie attempted to strike from behind.

As they charged, the Agate unsheathed Connie’s sword and summoned her Kite Shield, parrying their attacks. She moved like a blur as the countered each of the intervening attacks, meeting each of their blows.

“Lapis! You have to take me back down there! Mom can help them!” Steven said, struggling to wrench himself free from Lapis’ grasp. “That’s not your mom, Steven!” Lapis retorted, squeezing him tighter.

“No! Lapis, you don’t understand!” Steven cried, “That’s Mom! I know this is really weird, but you need to let me go!”

In moments a squad of Quartz soldiers came to Fire Agate’s aid, quickly overwhelming the other gems. “Please Lapis, they won’t make it if we do nothing.” Steven begged. Lapis looked first at him, then back towards the ship until she sighed, “Okay.” She said.

She released Steven’s grip, as he surrounded himself in a bubble. He braced for impact as he aimed for Fire Agate. The bubble crashing into her as she was launched into the air by the force of the impact. As his bubble dispersed, Connie rushed to his side. 

“Steven!” she hollered, tackling him into a hug. “I was so worried about you! Let’s get in the ship now get o-“

“Connie, you have to call off Peridot!” Steven said, summoning a shield to block attacks from the rampaging Quartz soldiers. His words only perplexing his friend, “Steven, what are you talking about!?” she asked.

Finally, Rose wriggled herself free from Peridot’s grasp, plopping her onto the ground before meeting the Ametrine guards in combat. She summoned her shield as she lifted one of the gems over her head before ramming their head onto the surface of the ship. Steven turned to see Connie’s reaction, not surprised by her shocked expression. 

“See?” he said, “We need to help her! Are you ready?” Connie’s daze was interrupted by Steven’s request. She nodded, grabbing hold of Steven’s hand as his gemstone began to glow with a blinding light.

Once the light had faded, they readied their shield, jumping into the fray. Though without a weapon Stevonnie decided to borrow a tactic from Rose as they summoned a second shield to use as blunt instruments. Two Quartz guards charged forward, striking them with destabilizers. Stevonnie only laughed as they used their brute strength to flip them over their head. They fought their way through the mob until finally confronting Fire Agate, her sword poised and ready as she raised her shield to assume a defensive position.

The Agate thrust forward, Stevonnie turtling behind their left shield, striking her left arm with their right. They continued back and forth as each one tried to out maneuver the other. Fire Agate trying to sidestep past Stevonnie’s defense to strike, Stevonnie bashing her away with her twin shields.

They slammed Fire Agate’s head with the edge of their shield as she grunted in pain, but pressed on. She bashed Stevonnie’s face with her shield. Stevonnie recoiled in pain as they fell to the floor, the Agate readying a killing thrust. 

Before she could strike, she was knocked to the side by Rose as she charged forward with her own shield.

They tried to regain their footing before being dogpiled by a swarm of Ametrines, they looked around to see Lapis fighting off another group of Quartz gems as they closed in on her and Peridot. Bismuth held up best she could before becoming quickly overtaken by the sheer volume of foes that faced her. At the center of it all stood Rose and Fire Agate, both clearly exhausted from their battle, the later finally chuckling.

“I’ll admit, you’ve truly outdone yourself, spawn of Pink Diamond.” Fire Agate said, turning to face Stevonnie, “You somehow managed to turn one of the gems I made to destroy you against me. This little skirmish has certainly been an interesting experience. But it ends here.” Quartz guards began to close in on Rose as other readied destabilizers. Stevonnie tried to think of something to buy them time, their thoughts interrupted by Rose.

“Wait!” She said, dispelling her shield, “Take me instead, you can have me as long as the others are freed safely!”

Fire Agate raised an eyebrow, “And why would I want you?” Rose turned to Stevonnie, they could tell from her expression that she was hesitant in what she was doing, “Because…” Rose said, “I’m not just a Rose Quartz, I’m THE Rose Quartz… the former Pink Diamond.”

The Quartz gems were first silent before they began to speak to one another in hushed whispers, Stevonnie only hearing a few. ‘How is that possible?’ ‘I thought she was trapped in the hybrids gem.’ ‘Is that really her?’ ‘she’s smaller than I would have expected…’

Fire Agate scoffed, “Well, much as I would like to believe that, for some reason, I doubt that. But tell me then, ‘Pink Diamond’, how can you verify this?”

Rose struggled to find something to say, looking to each of the restrained gems before meeting eyes with Bismuth, who only looked towards her with the same shocked confusion Connie displayed earlier.

“Do you see that Bismuth?” Rose said, motioning towards her. Fire Agate nodded, “Yes, she claims to have been one of your own during the rebellion.”

Rose nodded, “That’s right, I bubbled her away before the end of the war.” She said, her comment taking Fire Agate by surprise. “I did so because of the threat she posed to my gems.”

Fire Agate’s eyes narrowed, “What are you talking about?” Rose sighed, “During the war, she was the one who supplied the rebellion with weapons to combat Homeworld. One of which was a weapon called… the Breaking Point, a specialized gauntlet made for the express purpose of shattering any gem, even a Diamond.”

The gems surrounding her were dead silent, Bismuth looking away in discomfort as Fire Agate turned to face her, “Is this true?” she asked, Bismuth nodded as the Agate turned to face Rose, “Why would you deny yourself such an advantage, Homeworld would have been at your mercy! The war would have been over!”

“I knew that even if Homeworld didn’t understand us, even if they fought for the colonization of Earth, nobody deserved such a gruesome fate.” Rose said. “Even as I was forced to fight you all, I still cared about you all…”

“That doesn’t excuse your actions, Pink.” Fire Agate snapped, “I lost good gems! Gems I loved and cared about because of you. I will never get them back and it’s your fault!”

Rose looked away, “I know… I know there’s no taking back what I’ve done. Which is why I’m begging you, if I stay here that you let them go.”

“Mom, Rose, no! Don’t do this!” Stevonnie pleaded, “I know you want to make this right, but you can’t do that to yourself!”

Fire Agate pondered Rose’s offer, “And what is to stop your hybrid spawn to come crying to the other Diamonds for aid?” she retorted. “Do you take me for a fool? Besides, if you really are the former Pink Diamond, it’ll be so much sweeter to kill you now. Maybe I’ll inquire your Bismuth about the creation of this ‘Breaking Point’ once everyone is shattered. And once I find where you’ve hoarded the other Rose Quartz gems you’ve hidden, I’ll happily reduce the pathetic little planet you love to dust.” 

Fire Agate unsheathed Connie’s sword, leveling it towards Rose’s gem. Stevonnie struggling to free herself, unsure of Rose’s fate. ‘Would Bismuth have made a sword that can kill gems?’ they thought, panicking. ‘What would happen to Rose? Would she retreat into Steven’s gem? But if her consciousness is inside that gem, would she be able to survive it shattering?’ They didn’t wish to find out the hard way.

“Steven, I want you to know that I love you so much.” Rose said as she turned to face Stevonnie, a faint smile creasing her lips as tears ran down her face. “I know you’ll take good care of yourself, I only wished you had a better person to be your mother…”

They looked around, hoping the other gems would help. They saw Lapis and Peridot embrace as they looked away, likely unable to bring themselves to see Rose shatter as they sat surrounded by Quartz guards with destabilizers at the ready. Bismuth only stared blankly, her gaze affixed on Connie’s sword.

Fire Agate pulled her arm back, preparing to thrust the blade forward. Stevonnie helpless as they watched Fire Agate lunge. They closed their eyes as tears streamed down the sides of their face.

The next sound they heard was a loud clang. They wanted to open their eyes, but found they were too scared of what they would see. ‘I can’t do it!’ they heard Steven cry, ‘You have to.’ Connie reassured, ‘I know you’re scared, but even if she is gone, I promise I won’t leave you to face this alone. We need to be there for the others!’

They steadied their breathing as they slowly opened their eyes. As they did, they saw Rose was still present. A look of relief before looking to see the reaction of the other gems. Bismuth, meanwhile, sighed as if in relief as Fire Agate growled with frustration. In the confusion of the moment, they took advantage of the distraction to rush towards Rose, hugging her tightly as she positioned herself between her and Fire Agate.

“What kind of idiot would make a sword that can’t shatter gems!?” she hollered, “Someone who didn’t make it to shatter gems.” Retorted the rainbow-haired gem. “I didn’t make that sword for the war, and especially not for you, I made it for her!” she said, motioning towards Stevonnie.

“Maybe in the past, I would have made something like that.” Bismuth said, “I recognize how you feel, Fire Agate, I know that feeling anywhere because I have felt it. I let grow in me and turn me into something truly nasty.”

“And who could blame you?” Fire Agate retorted, “Pink had stolen millennia of your life, time you’ll never get back for the selfish need to keep a lie!” Bismuth first looked to Rose, who bore a mournful expression. She then looked to Stevonnie, as they clung to her, scared and desperate to protect her.

“I could have stayed angry.” Bismuth said, “And you’re right, nobody could blame me. But that anger… it’s self-perpetuating, the more I thought about Rose, the angrier I got. I… I did things that I could never take back because of it.” She turned to Fire Agate once more, “I see that anger cloud you. All you’re thinking about is how much you’re in pain. And you’re so caught up in what happened, that it’s affecting what’ll happen in the future, and you may not like what it’ll bring…”

“What I do will bring about a Universe without the Gem that took everything from us.” Fire Agate reasoned.

“And what depths are you willing to go to do this? An army of gems that look like Rose to tear up the Earth? You and your gems facing the Diamonds for both her AND Steven’s deaths? You may be crazy enough to face Homeworld after that, but can you say the same about your gems? Are you willing to get them all killed to make yourself feel better, even for a little bit?”

Stevonnie looked around, her Ametrines looking nervous and uneasy as they looked away. Some staring into nothing, imagining having to face the wrath of the Diamonds as they began to show panic in their faces. As Stevonnie looked upon the Quartz guards, a realization struck her. Though they were as large and they were, for as strong as they may have been, the looks on their faces screamed of exhaustion, not just from the recent skirmish, but from centuries and loss and lust for vengeance.

“You can stop this! You have a choice, and nobody here is forcing you to do anything else, not me, not Steven or Connie, not Rose, just you. Now choose; your gems, or your self-satisfaction?” Stevonnie saw Fire Agate look around toward her Quartz soldiers.

Fire Agate turned to face Stevonnie and Rose. As Stevonnie met her glare, they could feel the judgement of her glare, as though her eyes were staring past their own and peaking in their very essence. They felt a tingle in their spine as they instinctively held onto Rose, their hands trembling.

For what felt like an eternity, she glared at them. Until finally, she sighed, whipping a tear from her eye as she slowly sheathed the sword, dropping it to the floor. “Know I do not do this out of mercy for you or for her. Never return here, and never tell the Diamonds, I know where you live.” She hissed.

“Thank you. Look, you don’t have to punish yourselves by staying here, you are more than free to come back to Ear-“ Stevonnie said, before being cut off.

“I would not subject myself to the planet where I lost everything. That planet is a death sentence.” Fire Agate snapped. Stevonnie, nodded. Though disappointed, they knew that there was nothing they could do to convince her to do something she didn’t want. 

Suddenly, before anyone could respond, Stevonnie noticed a large bubble begin to form around them at the top of the ship, in moments, they plopped to the floor within the ship. As they tried to regain their footing, the heard the sound of laughter all around them. 

They looked up, meeting eyes with a Rose Quartz gem. Once again, they mistook her for Steven’s mother before pinpointing the minute differences upon a closer inspection. They looked around to see other gems of the same type by either side of her, each with a menacing grin as they snickered.

“You should have been more careful up here.” The gem in the center said, “But since you let us out, I guess there’s no point in waiting anymore. You’re taking us to Earth.”


	8. Chapter 8

The interior of Pink Diamond’s ship echoed with laughter as Stevonnie stared down the mob of Rose Quartz gems. Steven had all but forgotten about them while he and his mother tried to think of a plan to thwart Fire Agate. He recalled asking her why she didn’t send the gems to the temple, but she had shown that despite her best efforts, the bubbles wouldn’t move, surmising they were too far from home to reach it. It was then that he and Rose had planned to store them within the ship. But now, it seemed, there were freed from the ship being rocked by the chaos above.

They panicked as they worried what the gems above must be doing, hoping Rose and the others would try to enter, even if by force. They stared in confusion at the request laid out by the Rose Quartz gem before them, “You… want to go to Earth?” they said.

“Earth was the reason we were created.” Said one gem. “Our only purpose, our only reason to exist, to destroy it!” shouted another, the other gems cheering in response. 

“You don’t have to do this!” Stevonnie retorted, “That may have been what you’re made for, but you don’t need to live like that! You can choose to be who you want to-”

“Ugh, I am so tired of hearing this human talk, either take us to Earth or we’ll carve out that gem of yours and do it ourselves!” One Quartz said, brandishing a dagger.

Stevonnie gulped, they weren’t sure what to do. They tried to think of a means of escape. They looked around them, all these gems were too close for them to be able to escape through a bubble alone, and they’d know if they tried to send another gem in, Rose and the others would be too exhausted from their bout with Fire Agate. ‘Could we bring everyone in?’ they thought. No, that wouldn’t work, there were too many gems above them.

They were at a loss, they couldn’t bring these gems to Earth. They could only imagine the destruction an unchecked group of Quartz soldiers would do. Perhaps if they managed to reach Earth, Steven could warn the Cluster? But that was assuming they would let them live when they all got to Earth…

Above them, they heard the clang of metal on metal, the noise echoing throughout the whole of the ship. Their captors stopping in curiosity before the Connie’s blade pierced through, tearing into the top of the ship. In moments, Fire Agate leapt into the ship, “Enough!” she said, “The invasion is off, we are to return to Homeworld.”

The Quartz gems did nothing in response. They only stood and stared towards her. “What are waiting for!? I order you to stand down!” Fire Agate barked.

“But Earth is why you made us!” chirped one gem, “For what other reason do we exist? You’d rob us of our purpose!?”

Stevonnie could see the Quartz gems begin to crowd around Fire Agate, some already readying their weapons. They knew Fire Agate would be quickly swarmed. They looked around noticing that all the gems were focusing on her as they slowing walked backward to the controls of the ship, “You can’t stop this, we’re going to Earth, whether you like it, or no-”

The Quartz’s words were cut off the whirr of machinery as the ship around them stirred to life. Their full attention given to the front of the ship, Stevonnie at the controls.

“What do you plan to do with that? With the hole Fire Agate put in the ship, one of your kind wouldn’t last a minute in this thing after leaving the planet. And even if you found a way, where would you go? Earth? Homeworld? Some back world colony? Believe us, you wouldn’t even make it to the upper orbit of any of those planets.” They scoffed, laughing as they scowled towards the gems, “But I see that determined look in your eye, so I’m curious. Where were you planning on going?”

“Down.” They coldly stated, the Quartz cocking her head to the side in confusion. Suddenly, the entire ship tilted to the side as the gems began to slide to the right side of the ship. As the ship tumbled over, they floated upwards, flailing to take hold of whatever they could find to secure themselves before abruptly crashing down.

Stevonnie was tossed about like a ragdoll as they were hurled to the ground upon landing. As they hit their head, their vision went to black.

When their consciousness resurfaced, their vision was blurry and their limbs felt weak. They tried to pick themselves up, but they immediately felt the weight of a piece of debris pinning them to the ground. They collapsed under the weight, their minds raced in panic. ‘Why did I do that!? Oh my gosh, what about the others!? Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Mom…’

They tried to shift their posture, placing their knees and hands upon the ground as they hefted and heaved in their struggle to push against the weight of the debris weighing them down. They grunted under the strain as the hunk of metal groaned with movement until finally, it was lifted into the air and above Stevonnie’s head.

Stevonnie’s limbs strained under the weight of the metal, their arms shaking under the piece that was easily the size of a small car before they let it drop to the ground behind them, creating a loud thud that echoed through the ruins of the ship.

They scanned their surroundings, seeing the jagged remains of Pink Diamond’s ship. Beside it, the wreckage of Fire Agate’s Sky Arena lay half buried, the platform cracked and broken in two. As they looked, more gems began to surface. From what they could see, all but one of the Rose Quartzes emerged, having either been too far buried under the debris or recovered before they did and left.

It didn’t take long to see the Rose Quartz that stayed was their Rose, as she desperately rushed to them and glomped them into a hug. “Steven! Connie!” she cried, hugging them so tight that they could feel the bones in their back crack, “I was so scared for you both! I can see now why Pearl fuses over you so much, you scared me half to death!” Stevonnie blushed slightly at Rose’s doting, “Mrs…. Mom, I’m fine. See?” They said, gesturing at themselves. 

Stars formed in Rose’s eye as she gasped in sudden realization, “Oh, my goodness, I didn’t even notice! This is my first time seeing you two fused together in person! Oh, I remember when Greg tried to fuse with me! You two are so beautiful together!” Their face turned redder upon Rose’s words as they tried to cover their face with their hands, “Mooom!” They groaned. “Oh, but you are!” Rose chirped.

Soon enough, the other gems gathered around, relieved to see them relatively unharmed. Fire Agate soon surfaced as well, getting on her knees as she scrambled to dig through the rubble to search for something. “My gems!” she cried, tossing large clumps of metal and alien circuitry aside. 

“Guys, we have to help her.” Stevonnie said. 

“Are you nuts!?” retorted Bismuth, “This gem was about ready to kill you a minute ago!”

“She needs help, and we can help her. Besides, it’s not like she can hurt us now.” They retorted, bending down and starting to dig through the remains. Eventually, the other gems watched until they begrudgingly followed suit around Fire Agate, their efforts confounding her. She unsheathed her sword and held it up to drive off the other gems.

“Get back! I won’t let you take my gems. I know that if you’re here, that you did something to my Pearl! You’ve already taken everything from me! What more do you want!?” She cried. 

A realization hit Stevonnie, as they quickly reached into their backpack in search for one of the gems Bismuth had bubbled. Finally, they had found what they were looking for. “Fire Agate? I have something for you.” They said, their hands folded together and outstretched towards her.

Fire Agate’s stare snapped towards them, their eyes darting between them and their hands. Stevonnie opened their hands, revealing Fire Pearl’s gemstone. Her eyes widened with shock before turning back to glare towards them. Without shifting her glare, she snatched the gemstone out of Stevonnie’s hands and placed it gently upon the ground as it began to hover and glow until finally Fire Pearl appeared.

The Pearl held her head before Fire Agate placed her arm over her shoulder to support her. “Pearl, are you alright? Did they do anything to you?”

“I-I’m fine, My Agate. What happened?” the Pearl asked. “Pink has somehow turned the Quartz gems I’ve been developing against us, we need to leave this planet, where is our ship?” The Agate said. The Pearl picked at her fingertips and looked away nervously.

“I… I don’t think that’s going to be an option…” she said sheepishly. “Yeah, because that crazy psycho clod crashed the ship!” screeched Peridot, Fire Agate turning to face her Pearl, more in bewilderment than any genuine feeling of anger. Her Pearl retorted swiftly, “They were looking to commandeer your ship, I saw no other option! They were bickering with one another about whether to go back for Pink’s hybrid and I smashed the control console.” Fire Agate stared, nodding in understanding. Rose’s eyes widened with shock upon the Pearl’s statement as she shot a glance towards Bismuth, who rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact.

“Oh, this is just wonderful.” Fire Agate responded sarcastically, “Isn’t this just the perfect way to spend the rest of our existence, Pearl? Wandering aimlessly on a barren, backwards planet far away from Homeworld, our only company being your most bitter enemies! I could just die happy now!” she spouted, kicking a piece of rubble in frustration.

“It’s not like you can blame us! You’re the one who wanted Steven to come here!” Lapis retorted, Fire Agate only grumbling in response.

“It doesn’t look like my Ametrine soldiers are here, and my Sky Arena is in ruins. They must have taken them somewhere. Not matter, come along now, Pearl. My gems need me, and I need someone at my side.” Fire Agate turned to leave, her Pearl following close behind. Stevonnie, however, knew they couldn’t stop those gems alone. They dashed forward to step in front of them.

“Hey, wait!” They cried, Fire Agate leering at her, “What do you want?” she growled. Stevonnie stammered a bit before continuing, “We can help! They couldn’t have gone far, and Lapis can still fly-”

“No.” she snapped, “You’ve caused me enough trouble. How about you go start another war to get your remaining subjects to fight for you? If you’re anything like Pink, I’m sure you will find greatly amusing.”

Rose huffed in indignation as she marched towards Fire Agate, “I would never be so impetuous towards my gems! I fought because I loved the Earth and the gems the other Diamonds would have shattered without a second thought!”

“ENOUGH!” Bismuth shouted, stomping towards the two, “We’re stuck on an alien planet far from any sort of immediate help, facing up against an army of rogue gems that hate us both! So, how about you both shut up, buck up, and listen up! Okay, Stevonnie, you have our attention.”

Stevonnie smiled, “Uh, thanks… Bismuth. Okay, so after we crashed, they must have gone somewhere, but where could they have gone?”

“They likely took My Agate’s Ametrines back to their Kindergarten to regroup.” Fire Pearl chirped. “Pearl!” Fire Agate responded, almost a slight whine in her tone. “My Agate, your gems may be in trouble. And we cannot hope to save them ourselves. Furthermore, I was assigned to help you cope with your personal troubles, so wouldn’t it help to set your transgressions aside for the sake of the gems you care about?”

Fire Agate tried to respond, struggling to find the right words. Finally, she muttered something under her breath before speaking out loud, “Attention, you utterly hopeless lifeforms.” She stated dispassionately, “Let it be known that I despise every one of you. Baring my dear Pearl, you can all go find a hole in the ground to fester in for all I care. But if you truly do wish to aid me in rescuing my Quartz soldiers, I promise, I will not stab you.”

Stevonnie grinned, turning to see the other gems. Rose, naturally looked concerned while Bismuth narrowed her gaze towards Fire Agate, her arms crossed. Lapis fidgeted with her hands while Peridot stood beside her, a determined look on her face as she placed her hands on her sides.

“We’ll help you.” Stevonnie said, “So where to first?” 

“I have an armory in the lower chambers of my Sky Arena.” Fire Agate stated, “Let’s try to not break more of my things, shall we? This seems to be a habit of yours. But feel free to inform me if you harm yourself while handling one of my weapons.”

“Why?” Asked Stevonnie. “I’ll find it amusing.” She dryly responded. 

Stevonnie could almost hear the differing sides of her being, ‘Steven, this is a bad plan.’ Connie bluntly stated. ‘But it’s the right thing to do.’ Retorted Steven, ‘It’s not like we can just leave these gems here. She may not like us… at all… but she knows saving her gems will be more important than being angry with us.’ Finally, they cleared their head as another thought crossed their mind. “Hey, if you’re going to get more weapons, would you mind returning my… Connie’s sword?”

Fire Agate looked to her Pearl, then back to the sword. She sighed, tossing the sword back to them. “Very well.” She said, “Go use it for your human needs, maybe use the brunt of it to bash the heads of your brethren for dominance, start a fire and worship it like it’s some kind of otherworldly entity. I don’t care.” Fire Agate turned to leave towards the remains of her Sky Arena, the others following suit. 

Fire Agate’s Sky Arena was seemingly just as much a mess as the Diamond ship. Rubble littering the ground as organic-like structures jutted out from beneath the floor which had broken into two distinct pieces and laid out on the ground at an angle. Stevonnie could see Fire Agate meticulously inspect each individual floor tile, stomping at it with her boot.

Curious, Stevonnie approached her, “Hey, so, what’re you doing? Can I help?” She continued her routine, likely pretending to not hear her. “Hey, I want to help you, but we aren’t going to be able to save your gems if we don’t communicate!” They snapped.

Fire Agate finally spoke, “The door leading to the armory is hidden beneath the floor of my Sky Arena. Normally, I would have no trouble finding it. But some genius thought it would be a brilliant plan to destroy both it and the ship we were all on. And thanks to them, I can’t discern where it is.”

Stevonnie huffed, as much as they wanted to help the captured gems, their patience was being tested every time they spoke to the Agate. Peridot quickly raced forward, “Don’t worry, I’ll just use my mastery over metal to open the door from afar!” she cheered, raising her arms in an attempt to manipulate the metal debris around her. Fire Agate glared unenthusiastically as a small nugget of metal hovered a few inches above Peridot’s head. Fire Agate’s gazed turned to Stevonnie, “I’m so glad to see that you choose to surround yourself with gems that reflect your quality as a leader.”

Stevonnie bit their tongue to refrain from saying anything that would compromise their already precarious truce. Finally, it seemed she had found her opening, as the ground where she stood echoed with a metallic clang. Her Pearl rushed to her side to open the trap door, revealing a spiraling staircase.

One by one, each gem followed the pathway until they had arrived at the space beneath. Stevonnie paused to gander at the menagerie of armaments decorated along the walls. Some were scattered along the floor or buried beneath rubble, but the collection didn’t fascinate them any less. They could see all manner of swords of differing lengths and widths, some looking as though they would fit right in with the fantasy worlds in Connie’s books. And there were more than just swords, there existed a variety of arms. Axes, maces, flails, spears headed with gem destabilizers. Steven recalled being shown the assortment of weapons in the Strawberry battlefields on Earth, having never seen so many weapons in one place. Until now, that is.

They looked to see each gem glance at the display laid out before them, as they noticed Fire Agate grab a sword off one of the racks. The blade was longer and thinner than Connie’s. The straight guard making it easy to spot on her belt. Her Pearl, meanwhile, looked around nervously at the array of weapons before her as she hovered around her Agate.

They saw Bismuth and Rose standing next to one another, each one seeming to reach for the same weapon. Rose retracted her hand and looked away from Bismuth. “Go ahead.” She said sheepishly.

“On second thought.” She stated bluntly, “I’ve got my own weapons…” she transformed her hand into a hammer to demonstrate as Rose quietly reached out for a spiked mace, not saying another word to the rainbow-haired gem.

Stevonnie sighed, disappointed to see them still at odds with one another. They searched for Peridot and Lapis, the later appearing completely disinterested in choosing a weapon. Peridot, meanwhile, seemed to have found the largest Warhammer she could find. She dragged it along the ground in a futile attempt to hoist it over her shoulder. As she lifted it, her arms shook until it slammed into the ground, Lapis snorting as she watched and laughed.

Finally, each of the gems gathered around the center of the room to devise a plan. Fire Agate being the first to speak, “Very well, so we know these Quartz gems are most likely holed up in their Kindergarten. What we need is to attack from the top and work our way down. I know that I made as many Rose Quartz gems as I had Ametrines, enough to form five Contubernium. My original plan was to have these forces combine to form a Century. But now it seems Pink has made herself comfortable within one of these new Quartzes while the others are off hoarding my Ametrines, so that leaves thirty nine Quartzes to our five gems and one hybrid.”

“Now hold on! I count six gems here!” Peridot barked. “My Pearl doesn’t fight, I’m not some savage who trains their Pearl to be a warrior.” Fire Agate retorted, snapping a glare at Rose. Rose huffed and crossed her arms in response. Fire Agate continued, “Anyway that means that for all of us to accommodate for their superior numbers, each one of us will have to neutralize seven to eight soldiers. Given what I have seen of you all… well I’m not exactly brimming with confidence…” she said coldly, watching Peridot still struggling to carry the axe she traded for the Warhammer.

“Hold on, I have some more of your Ametrines here from your ship!” Stevonnie chimed, fishing them one by one from their backpack. They counted each one they found, Fire Agate confirming they had the five soldiers she placed in charge of her ship.

As they reformed, they flinched, quickly identifying Bismuth as they charged to attack before being stopped by Fire Agate. “Stop.” She said, “We need them.”

“What?” cried one the Ametrines, “She attacked us! They tried to take your ship!” Fire Agate only handed her a sword and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, “Your fellow Quartzes are in peril, I fear.” She said calmly, “And I am afraid it is my fault, as the Quartz gems I had been hard at work on creating have been compromised. I assure you, I am determined to rescue them, will you help me, soldier?”

The Quartz stood upright and saluted her, “Of course, My Agate. But how will we free them? They will see us coming and may shatter these gems as a last resort.”

“Wait, maybe I can blend in as one of them?” Rose suggested, “I could change my form and hide myself among the crowd. If I can somehow sneak behind their ranks, I can free some of your soldiers and bolster our ranks.”

Fire Agate smirked, “Ah, well, if I have learned anything about you, Pink, it’s that your utter disregard for the wellbeing of gems beneath you as well as your skills of deception by faking your own death make you wonderfully suited at collusion and espionage!” she chirped in faux enthusiasm, Rose turning away in discomfort. Stevonnie gritted their teeth as they struggled to refrain themselves from saying anything. 

“Are you quite done?” Rose snapped, “I understand your anger, but we’re all here because we want to help you, I care just as much about my own gems and for my son as you do for your gems.”

“I didn’t lie to them.” Fire Agate retorted, “As their leader, I gained their authority through respect and transparency. I had to be honest with them, could you say the same?” Rose only scowled in response as Fire Agate continued, “I had to earn the respect of my soldiers, and it was what I deserved. Were you honest with your gems? How about your ‘son’ as you called the hybrid, do you think you deserve any sort of loyalty or affection from someone you used for your own schemes? I certainly do not think so…” 

Stevonnie clenched their fists as they shook with rage. They turned to Rose to see her expression of anger faze into that of silent acceptance. Bismuth gathered from the look in their eyes that she had to do something to change the subject, “Well… we could also maybe knock down some of those gem injectors to break their ranks. Having them scattered and confused could work to gain the upper hand.”

“Right, we’ll have Pink scout ahead and act as a mole to free some of my own Quartz soldiers, we’ll attack from each Cliffside to catch the enemy off guard and leave them scrambling for safety. It’ll be as easy as picking them off one by one until they’re finally subdued, assuming none of you get shattered at any point…” Fire Agate said, as she scanned the gems around her.

“Alright, I’ll depart now, the sooner I can reach the Kindergarten, the sooner I can free more gems.” Rose said solemnly. “Oh please, don’t let me stop you.” Fire Agate said sarcastically, shooing her away.

As Rose turned to leave, Stevonnie wished to speak with her, “Mom? Are you going to be okay out there?” they timidly asked, “I’m kinda nervous about letting you go alone…” they rubbed their arm in discomfort.

“Is that why you two haven’t unfused yet?” Rose inquired, they looked to the ground and nodded, “I don’t feel safe around her… and you’ve been there for m- for Steven.” They corrected themselves.

Rose scooped them up into a hug. “I’ll be fine. Just focus on the other gems. Oh, I wish Pearl was here to see you. She’d be so excited to see you two in action.” Rose said, handing them Steven’s cheeseburger backpack. “I think there might be some snacks left in here. Maybe some food can take your mind off things for a bit.”

They smiled as Rose gently kissed their forehead, “Take care of them, both of you, please.” Stevonnie hugged her in return, “Yes, ma’am.” They said. “And Connie, please keep an eye on Steven?” Rose asked. 

They nodded, “I will, ma’am.”


	9. Chapter 9

The following day, Stevonnie and the others approached the Kindergarten. The heat of the morning sun radiating so intensely that the horizon glimmered, the distant image dancing as though it were little more than a mirage.

Initially, Fire Agate regarded Stevonnie’s need for sleep as a liability, but her protests were quickly silenced by Bismuth and the others gems. They had made sure to hand Lapis their last remaining rations of water. Though hesitant, they insisted that she have something she could use in the coming battle. Besides, Lars would be arriving shortly to take them all home… hopefully.

In truth, they were still unsure of when exactly Lars would reach this distant world, but hoped it would be soon. Once they had reached the Kindergarten, they peaked over the edge of the cliff, the top of their head hovering inches away from the rock.

They gazed down to the rocky floor below, nothing. Stevonnie blinked, the backed away from the edge to rub their eyes before leaning over once more to quickly peak down the side.

“What do you see? Is anyone there?” whispered Lapis. They turned back and shook their head, “No, there doesn’t seem any Quartz soldiers down there.” They said.

“What about Rose? Do you see her down there?” Bismuth asked. Stevonnie sighed, “No I don’t see anyone. Fire Agate, are you sure they would come back here?”

“It’s not like they have anywhere else to go.” She scoffed. The group conversed on their next plan of action. 

“If they’re not here, we can just go down now and retrieve my gems.” Fire Agate reasoned, her gems standing by either side of her.

Stevonnie’s brow furrowed, “Wait, I don’t see Mom anywhere, shouldn’t we wait for her?” 

“Every moment we wait for Pink to return is another moment my gems are still held hostage by these rogue Quartzes. If we can get to my Ametrines before they return, they’ll be easily crushed. Do you want to help me or not?” Fire Agate retorted.

Stevonnie turned to form a rebuttal before biting their tongue. They understood her restlessness, they knew she was desperate to help her gems. But still they felt they needed to approach the situation with caution. 

Lapis approached them, “Hey, maybe I can fly down? I could swoop down and seen where some of those gems may be. I should be able to get in and get out pretty quickly.”

Stevonnie rubbed the back of their neck in indecision and discomfort, “I… don’t know Lapis. Something about this just feels off. It shouldn’t be this quiet, and I want to wait for Rose… Mom… to come back.”

Bismuth later walked up by Stevonnie’s side, whispering into her ear, “We need to do something now. I don’t know how much longer our friend here is going to wait.”

They looked down into the drop of the cliff and onto the ground of the kindergarten. It was still ever as silent as it had been when Steven had landed there and when Connie had searched it. They worried about Rose, of whether she may have been discovered, or if something else had happened to her. They felt the sides of their being quarrel amongst themselves on the matter.

‘We need to act now!’ Connie reasoned, ‘I know you’re worried about your Mom, but if we don’t do something, Fire Agate will. She may even call off our truce, and we both have no idea when Lars will be here, hours? Days? Who knows, maybe even a few weeks to a month?’

‘I know!’ he blurted, ‘I… I’m just scared, okay? I’m scared of what to do…’

‘Whatever we do is better than just waiting. Nobody is here! They most likely may be looking for Fire Agate’s ship, or at least what’s left of it.’ Connie retorted, ‘Please!’

Stevonnie sighed having made up their mind as they turned to face the group, “We’ll all go down, starting with me. We’ll spread out into groups and see where the captured gems are hidden.” They said calmly.

As they stared down into the abyss again, they carefully took a few steps back to gain a running start. They closed their eyes and breathed deep. Finally, they surged forth and dived feet first over the side, furiously kicking their feet to slow the speed of their descent before floating gently to the ground below.

They looked up around them, the lower vantage point of the Kindergarten yielding few if any results on the whereabouts of the gems that opposed them. They looked up, waving to the group that watched them from the edge above. One by one, they made their descent to the group below, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the empty, barren space. 

As the last of the gems finally made their way down, Stevonnie made note a noise they started to hear. A noise so faint, so slight that likely no one aside from them noticed. They listened through the sound of feet dragging against rock. The mysterious sound almost coming off as a faint shuffling. They felt the bop of a small pebble hit the top of their head as it rolled onto the ground below. They looked up to where it spawned.

They gazed towards the top, the light of the sun obscuring a figure slowing emerging from one of the exit holes. Stevonnie panicked, seeing none of the gems immediately notice as Rose Quartz gems began to emerge from their exit holes, springing forth from their small stone tombs likely with the same energy and vigor they likely had when they first formed.

Their eyes dashed between each of the gems they saw, none quite bearing the true form of Steven’s mother. But they had little time ponder on this observation before a large shadow began to encroach upon them.

Instinctively, they dashed out of the direction of the projectile as it crashed to the ground, shards of broken glass and metal flying in all directions as the machine dug into rock. They could see clearly from the insectoid limbs and drills that it was a gem injector. They soon heard similar noises throughout as it created a symphony of metal scrapping against rock as the other gems began to scramble for cover. ‘They ambushed us!’ Stevonnie thought, ‘They waited for us to come!’

They knew they had little time to waste, drawing their sword and summoning their shield, they surveyed the position of each Quartz soldier that surrounded them. From behind, they heard the stomps of one charging towards them. They back flipped over the gems’s head. Two more came running from either side as Stevonnie countered one with their shield before slicing through the other with their sword. The gem’s form split in two before retreating back into her gem once more.

Soon, every gem rushed them, trying to bring them down with sheer brute strength. Through the thick of it, they tried to pinpoint where their friends were, hoping they could regroup in the chaos. They could hear the sound of sloshing water to their left, they turned to see Lapis use what little what she had to cut a swath through the opposing forces, her water projection moving through the air like a snake as it carved into the bodies of Quartz soldiers as easily as any blade.

Stevonnie tried their best to reach her, but quickly became overwhelmed before being tackled to the ground. They tried to force their way up to fight back, to free themselves. But they found their might lacking against the cabal of gems weighing them down. One Quartz took a step in front of her, raising a sword for a killing blow before being cut down from behind. Fire Agate stood in her place as the other gems tried to retaliate. One by one, they were outmatched, the speed by which the Agate fought was something Stevonnie had never seen before. 

Soon, they were freed. They picked themselves up and stood by Fire Agate’s side. “Don’t think this changes anything.” She said, “I still despise your very being, but I need you alive to defeat our mutual foes.” Stevonnie scowled in response, “Fine, after we’re done here, you’ll be able to despise me all you want, but until then, could you cover me from behind?”

She grumbled, moving to have her back face theirs before another group of gems charged forward. They braced for an assault until the ground shook once more. The charge had halted, all war cries were silent. Stevonnie tried to listen closely once more.

They heard the stomp of soldiers from behind, their clambering kicking up dust throughout the kindergarten as they blazed past Stevonnie in flashes of purple and yellow. ‘Mom must have found the Ametrines!’ they cheered, ‘Now we can end this!’

One Rose Quartz snaked past the mob of gems before reaching Stevonnie. They raised their sword and held their shield close to them to assume a defensive position as she raised her hands, “Stevonnie! It’s me!” she said. They lowered their shield and sighed in relief, “Where were you? I got really worried that something might have happened to you!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Rose stammered, “I tried to not draw attention to myself when looking for the captured gems, and it seems they weren’t keeping them all in one place.” One Quartz charged after Rose, blindly swinging her weapon horizontally as Rose ducked her head to dodge the assault. In the moments she swung her weapon as she sprung her head back up, her counter attack connecting. The Quartz’s body was propelled into the air by Rose’s strike, spinning midair before its form dissipated and their gem fell harmlessly to the ground. Rose picked up the gem and bubbled it before setting it aside, away from the carnage to avoid the spherical prison holding the gem from being compromised. “They must have suspected that Fire Agate would return here to face them. Given that she created these gems, I suppose it’s fair that she brought this misery on herself.” She said, shooting a glare towards Fire Agate.

Fire Agate huffed in indignation, striking a gem across the face with the edge of her Kite shield. The force the impact causing the Quartz to somersault midair before reaching the ground by Fire Agate’s feet. “You’re one to talk! Your little self-imposed exile came from what we now know was your fake assassination! How did your gems feel when they learned the truth!? Did they have any kind words for you after you made them into fugitives!?” she cried, thrusting her sword to the ground and poofing the Quartz that laid there.

“I would never be so selfish with either my son or my gems! They chose to follow me! I loved them! And they know that!” Rose scoffed, another Quartz rushing to towards her. Rose summoned her shield, lifting the gem off the ground and tossing her behind, the Quartz becoming impaled on a piece of scrap metal from a destroyed gem injector before poofing into her gem.

Fire Agate smirked, “Let’s test that, then. Excuse me, hybrid?” Fire Agate nonchalantly called towards them. “It’s Stevonnie.” They snapped. “That’s lovely.” She responded disinterestedly before continuing, “Can you tell me, have you ever felt like you were used by Pink at any point in your life?”

Stevonnie stuttered while Fire Agate rephrased her question, “Have you ever felt a sense of betrayal? From what I had been told on Homeworld, you didn’t know either. Don’t you feel like all of the things she had told you before then had been nothing but another ruse?”

Rose stood there silently her expression that of resolution and sorrow. Stevonnie rushed beside them, “Mom, we talked about this. I know you meant it when you apologized to Me.” she said, concerned.

Rose said nothing, her expression blank, “I know that, but that doesn’t make what happened go away! It doesn’t change the fact that you suffered because of my stupidity!” Stevonnie stared at them blankly, “Mom…”

Stevonnie sighed, “Look, we’ll talk about this later. First, we need to regroup-” As they spoke with Rose, time almost seemed to slow down. Their thoughts were cut short as they noticed a shadow begin to grow and loom over her the scope of the shade increasing. They quickly realized what it was, but felt their limbs either too exhausted from the skirmish or too paralyzed with their initial state of shock, like an animal caught in the headlights of a speeding car. They gazed up a gem injector tumbling down from above.

Before they think of anything, they felt their body being pushed away as they were flung far from the point of impact. Like before, the injector struck the ground and crashed onto the rocky surface, spitting more broken glass and debris. They scrambled to their feet and processed what had happened. They looked to see the fallen injector, bent and warped from its sudden descent. ‘Holy cow! That could have killed me!’ They thought, ‘Wait, who pushed me-’ their eyes went wide with sudden realization as they clambered towards the broken husk of the machine. 

Two more Quartz gems charged forward as they readied their sword, “Get out of my way!” They screamed. Stevonnie lunged forth swinging their blade along the length of one Quartz’s body as it poofed almost instantly. Before the other could retaliate she was pushed into the rock wall with such force as to leave an imprint upon the surface. As she recuperated, her feet here swiftly entangled by a scrap of metal wrapping around them, causing her to tumble to the ground. “Ha! You were foolish to use the injectors against us!” Peridot stated triumphantly, “Leaving behind small pieces of metal for me to manipulate proved to be your undoing!”

Bismuth approached them with a smile on her face, “Nice work, you two!” she said, “We’ve won! Stevonnie, how’s it feel to have that rush after a-”

“Never mind that! Mom is under this thing!” They said pointing towards the remains of the machine before reach the side of the chassis to wretch it loose from its rocky resting place. Bismuth soon followed, their combined might eventually shifting the injector free. Fire Agate approached from behind, her gems gathering behind her as they watched. The two lifted the machine over their heads and heaved it away before turning back. Rose was absent, ‘if she’s in that gem, and something happened to it…’ they thought. Stevonnie dug into the rubble, looking for any sign of her before finally finding a small light pink gem with a pentagonal cut. They inspected it to look for any signs of damage as they moved it into the light until they found a small hairline crack along the surface.

‘Mom, please. Please don’t be gone…’ they thought, the stress causing them to weep. They swiped a tear from their eye and rubbing it onto the gem’s surface. It glistened as the crack slowly faded away. They placed the Quartz gem on the ground and waited. Nothing, the stress from the anticipation eventually causing them to unfuse.

Steven tried to calm himself, he knew she would be alright, right? He had seen the gems who raised him poof many times, but this was different, because this gem wasn’t Mom’s original gem. He wondered if it meant that she would have returned to his gem. He took a deep breath and tried to look inside himself, to find any sign hinting that she was there.

But all he felt was emptiness. He remembered the words his mother spoke to him through the tape she left behind. How he would always feel her love through him. But as he repeated those words through his head, the words rang hollow, echoing into meaninglessness as he felt more consumed by a returning sense of loneliness. He felt as though a part of himself, a fundamental piece of his being had been violated. He tried to bury these feelings, he knew there were others with him that had it worse. He knew they needed his help more than he needed theirs. 

He sniffed and tried to wipe his eyes, Connie placed an arm over his shoulder to provide at least some measure of comfort. He looked up to Fire Agate, “Oh, yes. What a… horrible tragedy.” She said sarcastically, “But I would advise you leave her. If she still insists on somehow lingering in that gem, she’ll only use you more. Whatever you think you can give her, she’s done nothing to-”

“Shut up.” Steven jabbed, tightening his grip on the Quartz gem, “I’m tired of listening to you. Just… go away.”

Fire Agate held out her arm to restrain one of her Quartzes who tried to retaliate. Steven, hearing the gems behind him start to prepare for combat. Nothing else happened for the next few minutes until finally she released the grasp on her blade, “Very well.” She said, “Besides, I can tell from the anguished look in your eyes and that exhausted tone that killing you wouldn’t even yield a satisfying emotional response. Oh no, we’ll eventually get off this rock, hybrid. And for both our sakes, you’ll never have to see us again. I’ll leave you all with her, I see it’s what you deserve…”

She turned to leave, disappearing into the fog of the kindergarten along with her gems.


	10. Chapter 10

The night made its presence known with the disappearance of the sun, its intoxicating heat fading away into the encroaching darkness. Steven and the others had made their trek back to the remains of the Diamond ship, working and manipulating the rubble to form a makeshift camp to wait until Lars arrived to take them all home.

Steven had readied a small nook where he could place the Quartz gem. He hadn’t left his space since he had help set up camp. Connie stayed with him for a few hours before finally retreating to the comfort of her sleeping bag. But Steven refused to sleep. He sat on the ground in front of the Quartz gem with his legs crossed, holding his smart tablet. He had tried to use it to reach out to her to no avail.

As the night droned on, Steven only sat and watched until Bismuth came to check on him. She squatted down to sit beside him, her head touching the top of his ramshackle tent. “Hey, I may not know a lot about humans, but I know you guys need sleep.” She said, Steven did nothing to acknowledge her, “Steven, I know you’re worried about her, but what you’re doing isn’t making it better.”

Steven sighed, leaning against her, “I couldn’t do it.” He said, “I wanted to help take charge as a Diamond and I led us all into a trap. I tried to go back and help you guys and that only confused you and nearly got us killed. I wanted to do the right thing by helping Fire Agate and prove to that we weren’t like what she thought we were and that we could help her. I wanted to help fix what Mom did, and I blew it at every step… some Diamond I turned out to be…”

Bismuth placed a hand on his shoulder, “Steven, I get you wanted to do a good job. But it doesn’t help to be so hard on yourself. It’s like I had told Fire Agate, what she did was her choice. I couldn’t have guessed someone would go this far to get back at Rose. You can’t beat yourself up forever, you’ll have to face your failure, know where you fell short, and try to learn from it. That’s what being a leader is about.”

Steven smiled as he appreciated Bismuths encouragement, almost chuckling from the familiar words he imparted to Rose not two nights before. He turned to face the light pink gemstone, still motionless, “Bismuth… can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” She cheerfully replied. “Do you think I can help Mom?”

Bismuth fidgeted slightly, “I… don’t know.” She admitted, shrugging her shoulders, “Steven, what you need to know is that she’s not like the other gems you grew up with. She wasn’t there for you when you were growing up. At least, not in the sense that she could do anything. You two never had that bond you have with the others. She may be your Mom, but you’re not obligated any more to help her than a stranger, see what I mean? You don’t really owe her anything.”

Steven stewed for a minute, processing what she had told him. “I get it, she may not have been there to speak to me. But she saw everything. She was always a part of me, even if I didn’t know. I… was angry at her. When I found out she used to be Pink Diamond. I was so shocked that most likely the only reason I didn’t walk out was because I felt a little numb to all her lies. But… those memories she imparted to me, the tapes she left behind… she wanted to show just how much she cared about me, she wanted to be a part of my life even if she wasn’t really there. The time I spent with her was special. And now that she’s not here, I kind of understand how the gems felt when they missed her.”

Bismuth lightly chuckled and patted Steven’s back, “Well, I guess I can’t tell what to do here.” she responded, “It’s funny, I remember when we first tried to call her, you said you were so scared to talk to her.”

“I know, but… now after being with her and now losing her, I just miss her so much, and…” Steven trailed off, tears forming in his eyes before being interrupted by Bismuth. She lifted him up and held him close to her in a tight hug. “Even if she doesn’t come back, you’ll always have us, okay bud?” she said. Steven grinned and nodded as Bismuth ruffled his hair, “Okay, now you best get some sleep.” Steven nodded once more before making himself comfortable, wrapping himself in a blanket.

Bismuth left, leaving Steven alone with his thoughts. He stared at the Quartz gem in front of him, his brow furrowing. He closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing until he had finally drifted to sleep.

He suddenly felt a slight breeze brush past his face. He begrudgingly opened his eyes, seeing that he was surrounded by an open field. The ground was covered in lush pink grass as far as the eye could see, a sight that bore an uncanny resemblance to the space in Lion’s mane.

Out in the distance, Steven could just barely see the slight hint of movement, curious, he moved forward. As he approached he could see puffs of pink clouds take form and dissipate. He felt a tingle along his back as the sight felt reminiscent of his mother’s room. The cloud once again took shape as it stretched and grew until it finally settled on a form. He watched as the pink mass took the shape of himself and Rose sitting next to one another. He watched the projection of himself speak, “I’ve been, uh, thinking about you. A lot lately. More than usual.” The projected Rose turned, “Is that so?” she said.

Steven quickly cupped his ears and closed his eyes, ‘No! Please, I don’t want to think about this!’ he thought. He watched on, half listening to the conversation as he tried to look for a way out. Though he saw no exit, he turned to leave the way he came, hoping to avoid the discomfort of reliving such a painful memory. As he turned, Rose appeared to his side seemingly out of nowhere.

“Mom!” He cheered, as much in shock as it was relief. But she said nothing, she only sat by and gazed at the same spectacle Steven had been watching while baring a mournful look. ‘Is… this really her?’ he thought, ‘Or am I actually just dreaming this?’ 

He tried to decide his next course of action. Eventually, curiosity held sway as he gently sat by her side and watched the events of the past unfold.

“I’ve learned things about you, things you wanted to keep secret…” Steven turned to see Rose, her gaze fixed on the cloud constructs as her eyes began to glisten from the formation of tears. He could hear her breathing become more labored with each passing second.

“…You put us all in danger, and you just… DISAPPEARED!!!” the memory of Steven screamed in frustration and anger as the sky darkened above. Rose shifted, snapping out of her trance, “Steven, please! I didn’t want any of this to happen! You have to believe me!” she cried, placing her hand over her mouth.

“I finally know the truth. I know what you are. You’re a liar! I thought you never wanted to hurt anyone, but you hurt EVERYONE!” Rose covered her eyes as she wheezed between sobs. Steven tried to get her attention and end her grief. He shoved her with all his might and called to her “Mom, listen to me!” he waved his hand in front of her face. But his best efforts yielded nothing.

From behind, Steven heard his past shade continue his rant, “How could you just leave Garnet, and Amethyst, and Pearl, and Dad!? They don’t know what to do without you! Maybe they didn’t matter as much as hiding from the mess you made!”

“Steven, no!” Rose cried in protest. “Of course they mattered to me!”

“And that’s why I’m here, isn’t it? Did you make me just so you wouldn’t have to deal with all your mistakes… is that all I’m here for?” The words of Steven’s past seemed to make Rose wince in pain as though someone had stabbed her.

“No!!! That’s not it, Steven! Please, I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” Rose sobbed, her words barely audible. She wept into her hands while pools of tears gushed down the sides of her face as she bent down far enough to almost touch the ground. 

Her weeping made her entire body shake before she could calm down enough to form words once again. “How could I do this to him? What kind of a mother am I? I… can’t do anything to make it right… I just had to show that I loved him and I couldn’t even do that right!” she said, grabbing fistfuls of her hair in her stressful fit. “I’m a monster…” she whimpered.

Steven moved closer to her face, trying once more to gain her attention. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” She said weakly, her voice still little more than a faint whisper, “This was where I was… the night you came home from the Human Zoo.” 

She raised her head, tear marks plain for him to see as she sniffed and whipped her eyes, “She’s right. I don’t deserve you. I’ve done nothing but hurt you your whole life. I’m selfish, and petty, and foolish…” her lip quivered as another round of tears ran along her face. 

Steven felt his vision blur from his own tears. He was at a loss of what to say, he felt his tongue go numb as his mind raced to form a retort. Out of options, he simply rushed in to hug Rose, who only sat there in shock. “Mom…” he said, his lips finally allowing his words to escape, “…please don’t cry… I’ve already failed to help so many… not you too.”

He felt her chest heave as she returned his hug in kind. “It’s okay to feel bad about this.” He said, “But I don’t want you to be sad forever.” He buried his face into her side, tightening his hold on her. 

“There’s nothing I can do to fix this.” She said, “I’m not the idol the others said I was. Bismuth was right, you deserve a better mother-.”

“Stop!” he snapped. He lifted his head, a tear trailing down his cheek, “Stop talking about yourself like you’re worthless! Because you’re not! I know you’ll never stop feeling bad about all of this, but I promise I’ll be there when it all gets to be too much! You matter to me! You’re my mom, and I love you! And there’s nothing you can say or do that can change that!” The sky above began releasing droplets of rain to wash away their tears as the sky rumbled with the distant sound of thunder.

Rose held Steven tight, resting her chin on his shoulder as she lifted him off the ground, “I don’t want to lose you, Steven. You’re all I have left. I love you so much, and NEVER think for a second that I don’t!”

They finally relaxed, Steven furrowed his brow, “Mom, please don’t go away…” he begged.

“Oh Steven, where else do I have to go?” she retorted, giving a faint smile. Though to Steven, the smile seemed hollow and false, only there for his benefit than for Rose’s. 

Steven nestled himself beside her, making himself comfortable. “I don’t really know how you’ll come back, but either way, I want you to stay. I know the gems still care about you too, even after everything. And I’ll always be here for you. There’s more to you than just your failures, Mom, you have to believe me.”

A faint chuckle escaped Rose’s lips, “I know that if I go back into your gem that I’ll miss this.” She said, running her fingers through his hair, “But I guess we’ll see what happens. Good night, Steven. Please, sleep well.” She said, gently kissing the top of his head.

“Good night, Mom. Maybe try to wake me up in the morning?” Steven chimed with a slight smirk. They both giggled before Steven spoke up again, “Mom, can I… stay with you here tonight? I don’t want to leave you here alone…” Rose smiled once more, this one appearing far more sincere, “You don’t have to ask, Steven. You are always welcome to be with me.” Steven curled up into her lap and closed his eyes, Rose holding him close to her in her arms. His mind drifting once more into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Steven’s dreams through the rest of the night were like most. Unintelligible, but peaceful. He felt the light of the sun creep through the cracks and holes on his scrappy shelter and shine into his eyes. He tossed and turned in protest of the morning sun.

As he snored, he felt a hand gently nudge his shoulder, “Steven.” Said a distant voice, “Steven, it’s time to get up.” He fussed and moaned, finally he raised his upper body from within his blanket cocoon. He stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes, trying to spot the source of the voice. As he looked, his eyes met with his mother’s, “Good morning, baby boy.” She whispered.

Rose’s form itself had not changed when she had reformed. However, her original Quartz uniform had now been traded out for her flowing white dress, which billowed out to all sides as she sat beside Steven. Her gemstone exposed by the star-shaped cutout on her midriff.

Steven gasped, covering his mouth with both his hands before springing forth from his sheets into her arms, “Mom!” he cried excitedly. Tears of relief sprung from the sides of his face as he clung to Rose tightly.

“Steven? What’s going on in there?” Bismuth called outside, rushing to his tent, Rose carefully exited, cradling Steven in her arms. Bismuth stared at her in disbelief, “Rose? But, I thought you’d-”

“I know.” She said, “But it seems I’m here to stay.”

Connie later awoke to meet them, still rubbing her eyes before she could process the weight of what she saw, “Steven? Why is she carrying you like that?” she asked groggily.

Rose interjected before Steven could answer, “Because he’s my little baby bear, and he still looked a little tired.” Connie snickered while Bismuth burst out laughing. “Uh, Mom…” Steven said nervously, picking at his fingertips, “You know I’m big enough that I can stand up just fine, right?”

“Hmmm? You’re still just the right size to fit in my arms.” Rose chimed, watching Steven’s face blush. Lapis and Peridot had finally arrived to see what all the commotion was about. Lapis snorting as she tried to restrain a few giggles while Peridot adjusted her visor, “I don’t see a need for you to carry him, his gravity connectors appear perfectly functional.”

“No, no. That’s not it.” Connie said, “She’s just babying him.” Steven had finally wrestled his way free, dropping to the ground. “Oh, I didn’t even think about this! Lapis, Peridot, this is my mom!” he chirped with excitement.

Lapis slowly approached her, Rose avoiding eye contact as she slowly recognized who she was. “You’re the gem that was trapped within that awful mirror.” She said quietly, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea there was a conscious gem with it-”

“It’s fine.” Lapis said, “Steven freed me, and he’s been a really good friend to me ever since. If you’re anything like him, then I guess you can’t be that bad.”

Peridot cleared her throat before speaking up, “Now that we have a moment to formally meet, I would like to complement you on the masterful work you demonstrated with your rose bushes. Steven has given me a tour through your fountain from time to time and they never cease to amaze me.”

Rose grinned, stars forming in her eyes, “Oh, thank you!” she responded with a smile, “Steven has told me you are wonderful at gardening. I’d be more than happy to see what all you’ve grown.”  
Peridot snickered, “It’s no surprise that even a former Diamond recognizes my inherent greatness. It’ll be my pleasure, Pink Diamond.”

“Call me Rose, dear.” She politely corrected. Steven looked to see Rose’s cheerful grin and smiled. He was glad to see her in good spirits despite all that had transpired.   
From the distance, the group could hear a rumbling in the distance growing closer to their position. “Could that be Lars?” asked Connie, Steven turned to her and shrugged, “I… I don’t know, I can’t see the ship.”

“Well, just in case Fire Agate felt like throwing one more surprise our way, I say we brace ourselves!” Bismuth declared, punching into her palm before transforming her hands into hammers. Peridot raised her hands as pieces of sharpened metal debris floated to her sides. Lapis conjured what little water she could find while Connie drew her sword, grasping it with both hands. Rose and Steven each summoned a shield, Rose positioning herself in front of him.

They waited as the sound grew closer, the anticipation becoming relentless. Finally, they spotted Fire Agate, her Pearl beside her and her Ametrines close behind.  
“I was hoping they would have been done with us.” Said Steven, curious at the reasoning for their return.

Bismuth responded, “Must be looking to finish you off while we were vulnerable.” She said, “We may be outnumbered, but that ain’t gonna stop me from keeping you kids safe.”

“There’ll be no place in this universe that’s safe for them if they harm my baby.” Rose stated coldly, “Steven, if you want to, you can take Connie and go.”

“I’m not leaving you, Mom, I want to stay!” Steven protested. Rose sighed, then smiled, “I suppose there’s not changing your mind. I promise, I’ll protect you, sweetie.”

The party of approaching gems stopped only a few feet from Steven and the others. Rose stepped forward, her shield at the ready, “Why have you come here!?”

Fire Agate took a few steps forward, her Pearl close beside her, “I… have come to accept defeat…” Fire Pearl looked to her with concern as she placed a hand on her shoulder, “My Agate…” Fire Agate brushed her Pearl’s hand off, “It’s alright, Pearl…” she said.

Connie raised an eyebrow, “Defeat? I’m not sure we understand.” Fire Agate sighed, “There is no accounting for the repercussions of my endeavors… I know none of you are obligated to withhold information from the other Diamonds, seeing as I no longer hold any sway over you. I and my gems are done fighting… It’s over, you’ve won Pink, and woe be to Homeworld’s future that it be so… But if I could place but one request upon you.” She stated bitterly, avoiding eye contact with Rose.  
Rose narrowed her gaze, “You’ll have to speak with Steven, he’s the Diamond, not me. I’m just a Quartz now.” Fire Agate turned to Steven, angrily grumbling as she turned to face him, “…Very well… Steven… I want you to absolve my Ametrines and my Pearl, in exchange, you may have my life.” She said solemnly, “Here, my blade has no issue with shattering gems… just do it.”

“Fire Agate, why are you doing this?” Steven asked. Fire Agate looked back at her gems and frowned, “I know there’s no way to explain to the other Diamonds that won’t leave every guilty party shattered. But I cannot be at peace with myself knowing my short-sightedness and lust for vengeance would cost them their lives.” She knelt down in front the half-gem boy, holding her hand out and exposing her gemstone. She placed her sword by Steven’s feet, and waited. Bismuth huffed, “Couldn’t have happened to a nicer gem.” She exclaimed. Steven panicked, dispelling his shield, “No! No more fighting!”

“Fire Agate.” Steven pleaded, “I’m not going to shatter you. I’m not going to shatter anyone. There’s been enough violence over these last few days…” Fire Agate blinked, staring at Steven in confusion, “You… you would spare my life? After everything I’ve said and done?”  
“My son is right. Not even you deserve this, no one does.” Rose said. “Then… what are you going to do to us?” Fire Pearl asked, her tone frantic and nervous.

Steven pondered her question. He scratched his chin, puzzled with what to do with the horde of gems that stood but a few feet from him. He looked to the gems and to Connie, each one looking back at him, waiting for him to come to a decision. “We need a minute to think this over.” He said to Fire Agate, motioning for his group to huddle together and talk privately.

“We should just leave her here.” Bismuth exclaimed, “Just let her stew in her own mess.”

Steven shook his head, “No, it wouldn’t be right to just leave them.”

“I’m not sure it would be fair to just leave them on a colony somewhere.” Rose stated, “This is our issue, let’s not try to get anyone else involved.”

“If they were on Earth, the Cluster could quickly stop them if they tried anything.” Connie suggested, “I know none of us here are really eager to just invite them home, but this is really looking like our only option.”

Steven looked at the faces of the other gems, reflecting on their council before making his decision, “We could work something out, but they’re going to need to hear it from someone other than me or my Mom.” He said.

“Let me talk to her, Steven.” Lapis asked. Steven scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know, you think you can do it?”

Lapis nodded a thin smile creasing her lips. He looked to the others to await another proposal, “Alright, good luck, Lapis…”

The thin blue gem approached Fire Agate, Steven standing right beside her. Steven was the first to speak, “You’ll come with us back to Earth. You can go anywhere you like to just think things over. Nobody will bother you or your gems, I promise.” Steven stated, holding out his hand with a smile.  
“Absolutely not!” Fire Agate scoffed.

“I know how you feel about Earth.” Lapis reassured, “I was trapped there for so long that it felt overwhelming. You’ve spent so little time seeing what was there and all you have of your brief stay are nightmares. But after a while, I came to see it as my home. It doesn’t mean I’m not upset over what happened before, but I wanted to be able to finally get on with my life. Earth can hurt you, but it can heal you too.”

Fire Agate reflected on Lapis’ words. She folded her hands together, looking towards Fire Pearl and then her Ametrines before speaking again, “And… what will you tell the Diamonds about… Pink?” Fire Agate asked, gesturing towards Rose. 

“What you told me, you wanted to make a special line of Quartz to present to me. It seems not even you could account for them going rogue, right?” Steven said. Fire Agate, bewildered, rushed to her feet, “J-just like that?” Steven shrugged, “You may have made these to hurt us, but it seems you gave Mom a chance to be here with us. I know that wasn’t at all what you intended, but I feel you deserve some gratitude. There’s no point in holding grudges.”

Fire Agate faced her gems once more, pondering on Steven’s proposition before turning to face him once more, “I…” She stammered, “I accept, for the sake of my gems… but I have but one question.”

“What’s that?” Steven said, cocking his head in confusion. “How exactly do you plan on returning to Earth? We’ve tried to contact a ship, but the communication technology within the remains of My Agate’s are totally destroyed.” Fire Pearl asked.

“I have something in mind…” Steven said, hearing another rumbling above his head. The sky above rumbled and the clouds parted, circling the entire group as a gem warship descended from the sky. Fire Agate faced Steven, “I promise, once I’m back on Earth, I’ll want absolutely nothing to do with you all.” she said. 

As it circled and landed, the drop door opened up. From it, a large gem fusion made its way out from within. The fusion possessed white hair and six eyes, the bottom ones shut to give the appearance of age lines. It crawled out of the opening, the two gemstones on her forehead glistening in the sunlight.

“Ugh! What is THAT!?” Fire Agate recoiled in surprise and disgust. 

“That’s Fluorite, she an Off-Color gem I met on Homeworld. This is the ship we’re going to use to return home!” Steven said. Fire Agate rubbed her forehead and groaned, “Oh no! No no no no! I am NOT getting into a ship with that THING!”

Fire Pearl huffed, “You can, and you WILL. I am not going to spend eternity with you on this lifeless rock. Get on that ship!”

Fire Agate grumbled once more, marching towards her gems ordering them to form ranks. Bismuth stood beside Steven, kneeling to whisper in his ear, “Are you sure we can trust her?” she asked. Steven nodded, “Trust me, if she was going to attack us, she wouldn’t have left us her sword.” He reassured, turning to face the crowd of Ametrines, “But just in case…” Steven walked forward to face Fire Agate, her sword still clenched in his arms as Rose and Bismuth stood by either side of him.

“Um, excuse me, Fire Agate?” The Agate leered at him over her shoulder, begrudgingly turning to face him once more, “What is it?” she said. “I need you to bubble your Quartz soldiers until we get back to Earth.”

Fire Agate at first appeared indignant at Steven’s request, she looked ready to form a retort before Fire Pearl jabbed her with her elbow, “Just do it, they’ll be fine once we reach Earth.” She reassured.

In time, Fire Agate would eventually join the others inside the ship, the rest of the group doing their part to carry her Ametrines which now safely resided within a series of burnt orange bubbles. She secluded herself to a corner of the ship, glaring at anyone who approached either her or her Pearl, who sat close beside her.

Peridot buzzed around the ship with excitement, awing the every facet as Lapis just smiled and watched. Bismuth marveled at the Off-Colors, applauding their tact and skill in being able to commandeer a ship like the Sun Incinerator. Steven, however, was eager to introduce his mother to everyone.

“Oh, my goodness!” she said, “Oh, I remember when Steven first met you all! I never thought gems like you even existed on Homeworld!”

“O-oh, is that right?” Rhodonite nervously replied, her lower arms fidgeting while her upper arms were busy at her control console. “I, um… heard you’re… or were… Pink Diamond.”

Rose’s smile faded as she heard Rhodonite’s words, “Yes, I was.”

“I don’t really know if it’s my place to ask this… but why did you decide to become Rose Quartz?” the fusion asked, trembling as if in anticipation for an angry retort.

Rose was silent for a few moments, she sighed before finally responding, “I felt that I was trapped in my life as a Diamond. I was the smallest of all of us. So when ever I spoke to Yellow, or Blue, and especially White… It’s like I just got in their way.” She trembled a bit at the mention of White Diamond’s name, Steven taking hold of her hand to try and comfort her.

“But when I was Rose, I felt different. I was free. With that form, I felt beautiful. I guess I was so desperate to taste that freedom that I didn’t think twice about leaving my old life behind.” Rose said solemnly, “I don’t regret becoming Rose Quartz, but I should have known what the consequences would be in shattering my life as Pink Diamond. I hope that made you understand…”

“Yeah.” Rhodonite said calmly, “I… think I can understand your line of reasoning.”

Lars cleared his throat from behind them, “So, you’re Steven’s mom?”

Rose nodded, “Yes, and you must be Lars. I’ve seen you through my son’s gem.”

Lars began to look nervous as a line of sweat trailed down the side of his face, “Hey, I just want you to know… I didn’t mean to be so hard on him-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rose said, “I of all people can’t hold your past follies against you, not when you’ve grown up to be such a brave young man. I should be the one apologizing to you.”  
Lars cocked his head, “What do you mean by that?” he asked. Steven finally stood between them, “Please, let’s not get caught up in that right now. Maybe you should talk to Fluorite? She could maybe tell you how all of her gems met.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” Rose said gleefully, “I suppose you want to catch up with your friend. I promise I won’t take too long, sweetie!”

Rose left to speak to the giant fusion below deck, Lars turning to Steven, “Your mom’s pretty nice. Say, when you’re ready, you can have everyone pop into my head to get back to Earth quickly.”

“Thanks, Lars.” Steven said, “I’m just glad to be off of that planet.”

“Yeah, must have been a pretty wild ride, I remember you telling me you found a way to talk to your Mom through your new tablet, but if she was in your gem, how is she here?”

“It’s a long story…” Steven said. “And I have a lot of free time.” Lars responded. Steven sat by Lars and made himself comfortable, regaling him with the events that had transpired over the previous few days. Lars stood quietly, fixated on Steven’s tale until he finished. Finally, Lars spoke up. “Sounds like a pretty wild ride, man. But I guess you must be pretty happy to have your Mom here, right?”

Steven nodded, “Yeah, I know it’s going to be weird for the gems, but I know this’ll be great for everyone.”

Lars smiled, “Well, I guess it’s time to head back to Earth for you guys…”

“Yeah…” Steven said, “I’ll make sure to tell your mom and dad you say hi. I hope you make it back soon, Lars.”

“I do too.” The Pink-skinned human said. Steven gathered the other gems, each one taking turns to enter the portal in Lars’ hair one at a time, Steven acting as a guide to keep them from getting lost. With some rough negotiating, Fire Agate agreed to enter. She, along with Rose and Bismuth, had to be temporarily poofed to enter safely until they had reached their destination. 

In time, they each resurfaced through Lion’s mane, plopping to the ground and finally back on Earth. As Fire Pearl held her Agate’s gem, Steven handed her a map of places where she and Fire Agate could go where they would be safe and happy. With help from the others, Fire Agate and her Pearl freed their Ametrines, falling into line to wait for their turn to exit through the warp stream.

“Well, that’s over.” Bismuth cried out in relief, “C’mon little fire-spitter, I’m worried the forge may have gotten cold while we were gone!” The two marched forward, dispelling in a beam of light.

Lapis rushed in to glomp Steven, hugging him tightly, “I’m just so happy you’re safe…” she said quietly. Steven returned her hug in kind, promising he and Rose would come visit her on Mask Island soon.

Connie later called her parents, who were none too pleased with her extended absence. They had initially planned to ground her before Rose stepped in to speak to them. After a long talk, they made a deal, Steven would be allowed to visit her, but she could not leave to see him for at least a month.

As Connie waited by the front door for her mother to pick her up, Steven sat beside her, twiddling his thumbs, “So… I heard Lapis got pretty worried about me…” he said.  
Connie nodded, “We all worried about you. I was a little scared too, but I knew you would be okay, you’re tough.”

Steven cleared his throat, quickly looking to see if there was anyone else in the room before speaking, “Listen, Connie, you’ve been a really awesome friend, you’ve been willing to stick with me through all of this. And I always liked how smart you were and how fierce you got when you got passionate about something. I don’t really know if you feel the same… but… I really like you, and… maybe you’d be interested in being… more than friends?”

Connie was dead silent, her mouth ajar while her eyes were as wide as saucers, Steven panicked slightly, worried he may have done something wrong, “Conn-HMPH!?” he tried to speak, but Connie had grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his. Finally, she relinquished her grip, adjusting a few strands of hair that drifted in front of her face, which was now as red as a cherry. “I guess… I could get used to that… could you?”

Stars formed in Steven’s eyes, his face equally flustered. His expression blank as his mouth hung open with shock and dismay, “Yeah… yeah this could work.” He quietly said, still seemingly in the trance Connie had placed him in.

They each looked away, giggling at how silly they thought they looked. They looked up to see Rose frozen in shock, her hands over her mouth. Steven felt a sinking feeling through his body realizing how long she must have been there, “Mom?” he said.

Finally, she spoke up, “Oh Steven!” she squeed with excitement rushing to wrap him into another hug. “Oh, that was so cute!” she said, Connie giggling as she watched them.

“Please, Mrs. Universe! Don’t tell my mom!” Connie begged. Rose giggled, “Oh, don’t worry, sweetie, your secret is safe with me!” Rose reassured.

Priyanka soon arrived, entering the front door, “Connie! Are you hurt?” Connie simply smiled, “No, no. I’m fine.”

Priyanka huffed, “Your father and I should consider putting a limit on the number of space adventures if this keeps up…” 

“Don’t worry, I would never allow anyone’s child to come to harm.” Rose said, “And she was so very brave out there.” Connie blushed once more and gathered her things into her backpack, “Hey… so I guess I’ll see you later?” she said. Steven nodded, quickly pecking Connie’s cheek before she left. Already, he could hear Priyanka’s reaction just through the front door, “What was that all about?” she asked.

Rose knelt down to face Steven, a wide grin on her face, “Oh, Steven, I’m so proud of you!” Steven could feel his cheeks grow warm from her words. He tried to laugh it off, but his laugh sounded stilted and awkward. Rose chuckled, clearly amused by her son’s flustered state. “Oh, look at you. You’re so much like your father.” She said. Steven smiled, “I take after my Mom, too.” He said, leaning in for a hug. 

Without warning, the warp pad released a beam of blinding light from behind them, they turned to see who had arrived. Much to their surprise, Bismuth had returned, carrying something wrapped in a cloth and tied in string. “…Rose…” Bismuth said, clearly uneasy.

“Bismuth? Is there something wrong?” Rose asked, sounding concerned. The rainbow-haired gem handed Rose her unknown package, “I… thought this would be a way for… me to… apologize for… almost abandoning Steven…” Rose, slightly perplexed, removed the cloth wrappings, revealing Rose’s sword, now reforged and in its scabbard. Rose unsheathed the blade to inspect it, the light glistening off its edge. “Well, I guess I better-” 

“Bismuth?” Rose said, the gem looked up to make eye contact with her, “Thank you.” She said. Their brief eye contact had broken off, as they quickly looked away. Both clearly uncomfortable to be in the presence of the other. Bismuth quietly stepped onto the warp pad, vanishing once more in a pillar of light. Rose left to store the repaired blade in Lion’s mane, as soon as she left, the warp pad hummed to life once again. In moments Pearl and Garnet appeared, the later holding a bubbled gem. As Garnet calmly walked into the burning room, Pearl rushed towards Steven.

“MY BABY!” Pearl cried.

“Hi Pearl-” Steven was quickly cut off by Pearl glomping him, she hugged him tightly.

“I just got off the phone with Connie’s mother! What were you thinking!? Venturing to some distant world without leaving so much a note!? You had me worried sick-” Pearl’s hysteria was cut short, her voice quickly silenced by the sight of Rose entering the room.

“Hello, My Pearl. I’ve missed you.” Rose said, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

“R-Rose? H-how is this possible?” Pearl gripped Steven tighter in her confusion, unsure of what to make of what she was seeing.

“It’s a long story, but for now, I’m here. I can only hope you are all the better for it.” Rose stated calmly. Pearl looked down to Steven, her eyes glistening as she sighed, “I… I suppose I was mistaken earlier, Steven is your baby… not mine.” She said solemnly, handing Steven to Rose. Rose held out her hand, turning down Pearl’s gesture.

“Nonsense.” Rose said, “Steven is just as much your child as mine. You have been an inspiration for me as a mother. If anything, you’re the better parent.” She said. “Oh, Mom, don’t talk like that.” Steven pleaded.

“I’m not sure I agree with that assessment.” Pearl said, “I’ve said and done some things I know I should not have around him.”

“True.” Rose said, “But I have seen you give Steven the same measure of love I would show him. You’ve treated him like he was yours, because in a sense, he is.”  
Pearl’s eyes glistened more as small tears trailed down her cheek. She held Steven tight as a prideful grin appeared on her face, “Oh, o-okay.” She stammered, “Well, I suppose I better see what’s keeping Garnet, I’ll leave you to watch our baby!” Pearl said cheerfully before disappearing into the temple.

Rose ruffled Steven’s hair, holding him tight, “Oh, sweetie, I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that I can hold you. I’m lucky I can do this while you’re still my little baby.”  
Steven chuckled, “I thought, I’d always be your baby.” He teased. Rose smiled, holding him close to her face, “You are, but I wanted to do this while you were still little.” She said, rubbing her cheek against his.

Steven stayed up long into the night, watching movies on his mother’s lap. When morning came, the sun’s light was cut off by a blanket of dark storm clouds. The rumble of thunder in the distance creating a soothing rhythm along with the pattering of raindrops against the roof. Pearl entered Steven’s room, slowly making her way up the stairs so as not disturb his slumber. She smiled as she saw Steven curled up in Rose’s arms while they both gently snored.


End file.
